Forever Yours
by VampireWitch96
Summary: "I've been matched with…" Fred started as he opened his letter. His eyes looked like saucers  like Hermione's when she opened her letter . "Hermione Granger." He said in a whisper and looked at Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, yes...new story! Don't worry, I'm going to work on Heal Me still:) Disclaimer: Doesn't own Harry Potter, but likes to play with the characters:)_

1.

Hermione sighed as she closed her book that she was reading and looked around the room. She, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting in the living room at the Burrow. She smiled to herself, thinking of how the war didn't affect their friendship and how no one died (well, not literally anyway). Harry and Ginny were cuddled up by the fire; Ron was eating (not a surprise); Fred and George were talking about their new product; and Hermione was sitting on the couch, staring out into space.

"Guy's…I'm bored!" Ron said coming back into the sitting room and plopped down next to Hermione.

"Anyone up to a game of Exploding Snap?" George asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. But, everyone just rolled their eyes.

"No!" everyone said at the same time. George looked like a sad puppy that just had been told 'no' (which he had).

"'Mione, got any good muggle games?" Fred asked with a certain twinkle in his eyes. Hermione loved the nickname he gave her in her 4th year. She blushed a little under his stare and cleared her throat.

"Er, yes um, there is one game I would love to show you how to play. The game is called Truth or Dare." Everybody turned and looked at her quizzedly (except for Harry, he just smiled an evil grin). Hermione instructed everyone to come into a circle (Harry next to Ginny, Ron next to George, and Fred next to Hermione), and started to explain the game.

"The basic of this game is that we each take turns asking truth or dare. If you answer truth, you have to answer the question. If you get dare, you have to do the dare. I'll go first to demonstrate. Um, Fred, truth or dare?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Dare." Fred said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Hermione looked at him and thought very hard on his dare.

"Okay Fred, I dare you to go into the kitchen where your mum is and yell, 'I'm a Gryffindor, hear me roar!' where she can hear it, and us." Hermione said as everyone, including her laughed. Fred rolled his eyes and Fred went into the kitchen. Then, everyone went silent.

"I'M A GRYFFINDOR, HEAR ME ROAR!" Fred yelled and ran back into the sitting room with red cheeks. Everyone in that room was laughing their heads off.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face as he stared down a sheepish Ron, who blushed.

"Truth." Ron said, this time matching Fred's smirk. Fred rubbed his palms together and smiled evilly.

"How far have you gone." Fred asked, still smiling evilly. Ron gulped a very audible gulp, while everybody tried to contain their giggles.

"Only first base." Ron blushed as he answered Fred's question. Fred gaped his mouth in horror, while everyone else was also in shock.

"Alright moving on. Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Ron asked Ginny, who looked indecisive about her answer.

"Dare." Ginny answered with a determined but nervous look on her face. Ron smiled when he knew what he was going to dare his baby sister.

"You have to sing 'I'm too Sexy for my Shirt' in this circle as loud as you can." Ron said with a chuckle as Ginny stood up and started singing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan." Ginny finish, blushing beet red while everybody yelled catcalls and whoops.

"George, truth or dare?" Ginny asked her eldest brother as he smiled while he knew what he was going to say.

"Dare!" he said a little too excitedly. Ginny looked around at everyone, who was staring at her as she thought about the dare.

"I dare you to kiss the next person on the cheek that walks through the front door, male or female." She smiled as they waited for someone to walk through the front entrance. George walked over in front of the door, just in time for the door to open. George moved fast as he kissed the person on the cheek, and then blushed a deep, deep crimson red.

"Um, thanks George. I needed a good kiss on my cheek." Mad-Eye said as he said to George as he went into the kitchen to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. George came back to the circle, with everybody was laughing their knickers off.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." George said, blushing. "Harry, truth or dare?" George asked, everyone stopped laughing but was still giggling.

"Um, truth…" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and waited for George's question, nervous as he can be.

"Alright. Have you ever had a sexy dream about anyone in this circle? And who?" George asked as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and it was erm, Ginny.." Harry said as his face drained of color as he looked at everyone's faces. Fred, George, and Ron looked as if they were about strangle him; Ginny was blushing; and Hermione was giggling.

"H-Hermione, truth or d-dare?" Harry said, trying to avoid the stares of Ginny's brothers. Hermione blushed a little bit and answered the question.

"I guess dare.." She said with a worried look on her face. She hated doing dare's as much as she hated Draco Malfoy.

"I dare you, Hermione Jean Granger to confess who your crush is." Hermione looked like she was a deer in head lights. Everybody in the circle was going to know she had a crush on Fred. Ever since the Second War and he saved her from a death eater who was about to kill her, she had a crush on him ever since.

"U-um, I-I have a crush on…" She paused to put a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear and blushed a little bit. She was just about to say his name as Mrs. Weasley came in the room, interrupted their game.

"Lunch is ready why don't you come into the kitchen, we also have some news." she said with a worried look on her red face. They all stood up and headed for the kitchen, Fred walking extremely close to Hermione.

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope y'all like it:) Disclaimer: Same as all the others_

2.

"WHAT?" every one of the kids said at once. _The marriage law?_ Hermione couldn't believe it! The law states that any witch or wizard between the ages of 17 and 49 who are not married or betrothed have to get married to their assigned match within two months. Hermione was infuriated, and so was everyone else. Mrs. Weasley handed all of the kids their letter (except for Bill; who was married to Fleur; and Harry and Ginny; who were engaged, but already had kids).

"Let's all read ours out and in turns." Fred said and they all opened their match letters. Charlie went first.

"I got Annabelle Knox. She was in my year and fine too." Charlie said with a smile as wacked him behind the neck.

"I got Sophie Milano." George said, smiling to himself. He has had a crush on her since his 1st year and was already dating her.

"I've got Luna Lovegood…?" Ron said, looking rather pale. Don't get him wrong, he liked (and I mean really liked) Luna, but he was shocked.

"I've been matched with…" Fred started as he opened his letter. His eyes looked like saucers (like Hermione's when she opened her letter). "Hermione Granger." He said in a whisper and looked at Hermione.

"W-WHAT?" Ron said as he turned beet red as he shot daggers at Fred. "She belongs with me!" Ron shouted, swinging at Fred.

"Ron, she doesn't belong to anybody!" Fred said calmly, stepping back away from Ron's fists that were swinging at his face.

"Yes she does, we're supposed to be matched!" By the time he said that, Hermione had tears running down her face.

"Ronald! How dare you claim me like I'm a sort of prize! I am not yours to claim! As a matter of fact I happy to be matched with Fred than you, I happen to really like him! Now, if you will all excuse me." Hermione told Ron off and ran off into the backyard off the Burrow. Once she left, everyone turned and glared at Ron.

"Ron, you are such a pig-headed prat!" George said, glaring at a still red Ron. Fred looked around and landed back to Ron.

"George is right Ron, you are a pig-headed prat. You should not treat a woman like that ever! Now if you will excuse me Ronald, I'm going to go check on my _fiancée_." Fred said and emphasized the word 'fiancée'. He rushed outside to find Hermione sitting under the big oak tree facing the lake.

"Hey 'Mione." He said as he sat down next to Hermione, who smiled at him, wiping some stray tears and snuggled closer to his side.

"I'm so sorry about my stupid brother, he's just possessive I guess. But, trust me, I told him not treat beautiful girls like you like that." He said as he stared into her big, deep brown doe eyes that he loved so much.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful." Hermione said, her eyes growing wide and slightly filling with tears.

"Yeah actually, I do. Ever since your 4th year when you said and I quote our age potion 'is not going to work'."He said with a smile as he wiped a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. Hermione looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Their faces were closer than she realized and she got real nervous. She liked Fred (really, really liked him), but she wasn't ready to be kissed.

"Let's play 'Ten Questions' to get to know each other, since we'll be getting married and all. It a muggle game where each person get to ask the other person ten questions and vice-versa." She finished. Fred smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright. Favorite food?" Fred asked, still holding Hermione into his side.

"I have two: Italian and chocolate."

"Favorite hobby?" Like he shouldn't have to ask.

"Well, other than reading, I love to sketch. Maybe I'll show you some later." Fred nodded his head and continued.

"Favorite class at Hogwarts?"

"Charms and Transfiguration."

"Favorite teacher?"

"Lupin. I liked his teaching method."

"Favorite book? Muggle and magic." Hermione perked up as she heard the question Fred asked.

"My favorite muggle book is 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. My favorite wizarding book is 'Hogwarts: A History'."

"Favorite outdoor activity?"

"Swimming."

"Favorite prank of ours?"

"Extendable ear and self-inking quills." Fred smiled at that.

"What are your pet peeves?"

"People who are talking to a person but will not let then finish a sentence, noisy eaters, rap music, people who blame somebody else for their own faults, people who are snobby and braggy, people who are sad all the time, and people who won't get over themselves."

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?

"It would probably be Italy. Okay, my turn." Fred mentally gulped as he prepared for Hermione's questions.

"What is your biggest fear?" asked Hermione.

"Snakes are probably the only thing."

"Favorite color?"

"Gryffindor red and gold." Fred said with a proud smile.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Probably Russia or Germany."

"If you could change anything in the past, what would you change?"

"Letting George get his ear cut off by Snape." Fred said as he eyes grew sad and a little teary.

_(Sorry for deleting) Yes, Ron was a brat, but he'll lighten up! Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You know the disclaimer...**_

3.

"Fred, it was not your fault that happened. Snape was aiming for the death eater, remember. He came to apologize about it, so don't worry, it's not your fault." Hermione said as she pulled Fred into a hug that he returned with pleasure.

"Let's get back to the game, alright." Hermione said as she pulled away from Fred's embrace and put a little kiss on his cheek (which made him blush a little).

"What is your happiest moment for far?"

"When we found out old Voldy died."

"What is your first memory?"

"Well, it was during the First War and mum had to hide us from death eaters while she and dad fought them off. Charlie used to tell George and me stories with we were hiding from the death eaters. I can still her screaming from the Cruciatus curse." Fred said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione wiped it away and continued.

"If you went back in time, what era would you go to?"

"Middle Ages."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Maybe in a garden or on the beach.

"How many children do you want?"

"I love kids, so maybe two or three."

"If you could do anything right now, without anyone stopping you, what would you do?"

"Kiss you. But I will only when you say it's okay, I don't want to push or rush you." Fred wanted to kiss Hermione so bad, ever since she left to go kill horcruxes. He wanted to tell and show her how he felt. Hermione felt the same way, so she was ready. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up to meet two blue eyes and nodded her head 'okay'. Fred smiled a little and started leaning in. Hermione took a deep breath as Fred placed his lips against hers. She froze for a minute as she adjusted to being kissed. She has only been kissed once and in was an in-the-spur-of-the-moment-kiss with Ron, and it was awkward (and his lips were chapped). This kiss was perfect, not too forceful and not to heated. Hermione kissed Fred back and sighed contently. Fred smiled as he felt Hermione kiss back. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pulled away. They looked at each other while trying to catch their breath.

"Wow." Was all Fred said, still had his hand in her hair and catching his breath. Hermione smiled, still holding onto his neck.

"I know what you mean by 'wow'. I've only been kissed once and it wasn't like that." Hermione giggled.

"May I ask whom?" Fred asked, finally getting his breath back. Hermione looked away for a second, looked back, and caught her breath.

"It was Ron. We had just destroyed Hufflepuff's goblet in The Chamber of Secrets and it was in the moment. I found it really awkward and like everyone expected that from us." Hermione finished her explanation.

"DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Weasley said. Fred stood up and then helped Hermione up and gave her his arm. She gladly took it and they headed inside for a big dinner. When they entered, there were three new people; Luna, Sophie, and Annabelle. Hermione unhooked her arm from Fred's and ran over to the group of girls (including Ginny, Luna. Sophie, Annabelle, and Fleur) and Fred walked over to the group of guy (including Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron).

"Hey." Hermione said, giving Luna and Fleur a hug. She shook Annabelle's hand. Annabelle seemed like a very sweet girl (from what she heard). Hermione and Sophie were already friends.

"We were just talking about our love stories. We just finished Luna's 'falling in love story'. Now it's your turn." Ginny said and hug an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"What's there to tell." Hermione suddenly felt really nervous, like all the group was staring at her.

"Details, details, details!" They all said excitedly (Ginny especially jumping up and down). Hermione just blushed a little.

"Um okay. I guess I realized I liked him was when he saved me from the killing curse during the Second War. Then I guessed we just bottled it up until the Marriage Law was passed and Ron had some issues with us matched. But, that's all I guess." Hermione finished, stealing a quick glace out of the corner of her eye at Fred. He caught the glance and smiled and winked.

"How are you matched with?" Luna asked in her dreamy-like voice. Ginny smiled broadly, which made Ron shoot daggers at Ginny.

"Fred." Hermione said, feeling all warm inside when she said his name. All the girls giggled, making Hermione blush. Molly then called them into the dining room. The entire girls (besides Hermione) flocked to their fiancées. Hermione then felt a warm, soft hand grasped hers. She looked up and saw Fred, smiling like a goofball (which made Hermione smile) and headed into the dining room. Most everybody was in their seats (Harry next to Ginny, Luna next to Ron, George next to Sophie, Annabelle next to Charlie, Bill next to Fleur, and two empty seats) so Hermione and Fred sat down (Hermione next to Fred).

"Everyone, Ron has something to say." Molly said, looking at Ron sternly as the plates filled with food. Ron turned red and stood up.

"Fred, Hermione, I'm sorry for how I acted when you two were matched. I am very happy for you two, you are good for each other. I just hope you two can forgive me." Right when he said 'me', he was in a tight hug given by Hermione.

"Oh Ron, you know I can never stay angry with you. Yes, I might get irritated with you, but your one of my best mates. I do love you, but as a brother. And yes I forgive you." Hermione finished and let go of him and stepped back. Fred was right behind her and gave him a brotherly hug and smiled an all-forgiven-smile and walked back to his seat.

"Enough of this mushy-gushy stuff, let's eat!" George said as they all began to eat and converse. Hermione looked at Fred in the corner of her eye and Fred smiled and winked at her and began eating again.

_**Read, review, read, review! Oh, and yes some of Hermione questions had to do with planning the wedding:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yada yada yada...you know the disclaimer**_

4.

Hermione watched from her place on the couch as people left; Fleur, Bill, Annabelle, Charlie, Luna, George, and Sophie (Ginny and Harry were sitting in the floor in front of Hermione),while reading a book. Her ears perked up as she heard Fred telling George he will be at the flat soon. Hermione closed her book and uncurled her legs from under her and sat up on the edge of the couch (Ginny went to her room and Harry sat in the same spot), watching George leave then walked over to Fred.

"You're leaving?" Hermione said, giving her best sad puppy eyes, and hugging Fred around his sides. He smiled and chuckled at her face and kissed her nose.

"Sorry love, I wish I didn't have to go but I have to watch George and Soph, if you know what I mean." Fred said with a wink, which made Hermione smile. She stood up in her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled in the kiss and gladly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her closer. Hermione moaned but sadly pulled away and stared into his blue eyes for a moment.

"Goodnight Fred." Hermione said in a whisper and unwrapped her hand from his shoulders.

"G'night love." Fred placed a small kiss on her lips. "Until tomorrow." He said as he loosened his arms from her waist. He walked out the opened door and turned around and blew her a kiss. Hermione giggled and blew him a kiss back as he smiled and disapperated. Hermione sighed and closed the door then turned around to see a smirking Harry leaning against the wall.

"How much did you see?" Hermione said, blushing.

"More than I have should." Harry said, chuckling. Hermione smiled and started walking toward the stairs. Harry threw an arm around her shoulder and they headed up to their rooms (Harry's in Ron's room and Hermione's in Ginny's room). They said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Hermione quietly entered the room, changed into a purple tank and black boy shorts, and climbed into her bed.

"Night Gin." Ginny grunted in response and Hermione sighed, thinking about the day and Fred. She smiled and closed her eyes and dreamt of sweet things.

~O-o-O~

The morning came bright to Hermione as she was sitting on her favorite spot on the couch, reading her book and waiting for Fred to get there. She was one of the first awake (along with Harry) and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She was still wearing her tank but pulled on some denim shorts. She heard seven loud cracks and put her book down and ran to the door. She opened it to let in Bill, Fleur, Luna, Annabelle, Charlie, Sophie, George, and Fred. She told everyone good morning, but gave Fred a hug around the neck then grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch where she went back to her corner but didn't pick up her book.

"You're up early." Fred said with a smile.

"What can you say. I'm an early bird." Hermione said, picking her book back up and started where she left off.

"'The Scarlett Letter' by Nathaniel Hawthorn. I like all the classics." Hermione said with a smile, looking up for a second then back to her book. Fred grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards him.

"Come closer." Fred whined and Hermione scooted closer to him as he put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side.

"Ah, young love." George said as he plopped down next to Fred. Both Hermione and Fred gave George daggers, which made George laugh and get off the couch.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley said and everyone headed for the table (and Ron finally got up). They basically sat in the same seats (added by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley). The food appeared on their plates and they started conversing. They talked and laughed (mostly at Fred and George) and talked wedding dates. They decided Charlie and Annabelle first, Harry and Ginny second, Fred and Hermione third, Ron and Luna fourth, and George and Sophie fifth and last (Percy was already married and had moved to another place). They haven't set exact dates, Mrs. Weasley thought that was a private matter. Once breakfast was finished Hermione went back to the couch to read (again, she loves to read!) and Fred sat close to her so he can put an arm around her waist as he rest of the people (not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) filed into the living room.

"What's the plan for today guys?" Fred asked with a hopeful look on his face to do anything.

"We could go swimming in the lake." Hermione piped up while still reading her book, not looking away.

"Brilliant, let's do it." Ron said as the boys went to get changed and so did the girls. The girls all changed in Ginny's and Hermione's room. Fleur changed into a light blue bikini, Luna changed into a lime green bikini with silver hearts, Ginny changed into a green bikini that went great with her hair, Hermione changed into a maroon and black plaid bikini, Sophie changed into a yellow bikini, and Annabelle changed into a dark pink bikini and they all headed for the boys and the lake.

When they came outside, most of the boys were already in the lake splashing each other. Hermione saw Fred, Ron, Harry, Bill, and Charlie but not George. She just shrugged her shoulders and started walking toward the lake with Ginny (the other girls ran down there already). She meets Fred's eyes and he smiled a really big smile and then he whistled at her, making her blush. As she neared the lake, she paused looking at the water.

"In she goes." Hermione heard George say as she felt arms scoop her up and toss her into the lake. She squealed as she landed in cool lake water with a splash, followed by a bigger splash. She came up and looked around to see a laughing George.

_**Re**__**view! Review! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, but I like to play with them:)_

5.

"George you idiot!" Hermione said splashing George (who was laughing even harder), while laughing herself. She felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist, making her stop splashing George. She relaxed into Fred as she treaded the water. He pulled her away from a still laughing George and next to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna while the others were playing chicken with each other.

"They are so immature." Ginny said, rolling her eyes and chuckled. They all watched Charlie and Annabelle become champions of all rounds (Fred's arms were still around Hermione's waist). The guys swam off and joined the game while Luna, Ginny, and Hermione treaded by each other.

"Seems like you and Fred are getting cozy." Ginny said with a smirk, looking at blushing Hermione.

"Maybe a little bit." Hermione said with a she watched Fred playing a new game, looked like sharks and minos.

"Have ya'll kissed yet?" Ginny asked and Hermione blushed more. Ginny smiled so big, Hermione had to laugh.

"I knew it! How you always blush when he gave you the slightest look or touch. You're smitten 'Mione." Ginny said as Luna went to play the game and sat on the edge of the lake with Hermione, leaving their feet in the water, watching their men. Hermione happily sighed as she watched Fred move so easily in the water. His hair soaking wet, his upper torso dripping with water beads (Quidditch sure had done him justice). Ginny notice Hermione staring, smiled, and shoved her back into the water.

"Oi! What was that for?" Hermione semi-yelled at Ginny, who was smirking and jumped into the lake.

"I saw you staring." Ginny said with a laugh as she swam off to Harry. Suddenly, Hermione felt something tickling her sides as she was trying to control her giggles.

"So, your ticklish there eh, 'Mione?" Fred laughed as Hermione started slashing water on him.

"No I am not, y-you just caught me off guard." Hermione said, blushing as Fred new he found her ticklish spot. She gave him a splash in the face and went underwater, casting a spell to help her breath underwater and swam in the warm water. She swam through the rays of sunlight while avoiding everyone's feet. She dove down deeper to the bottom of the lake and swam through the algae growth. She felt hands grab her waist and turned her around to be confronted by Fred (who used the same charm). She smiled at him and swam away, trying to get him to chase her. Once the chase started, Hermione found a cave that was underground, but not underwater. Thinking it would be the perfect hiding space, she swam to the ledge, entered the gorgeous cavern, and removing the charm. The cavern had crystals hanging from the ceiling and the ground, had a little waterfall near the back, and had the water's reflection from the sun.

"'Bout time someone found this cave. Well, beside George and me." Fred said from behind Hermione making her jump and spin around to face a soaking wet Fred.

"It's breathtaking." Hermione said with Fred's favorite smile and sat down on the ledge, daggling her legs in the water. Fred plopped next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"You know, Ron told me little bits of your time on 'the run'. Do you mind telling me your third of the story?" Fred asked, water dripping from his wet bangs. Hermione was quiet for a moment, conjuring up the most inner strength she had, and told her part of the story.

"Well, once we left the wedding we landed in the middle of a busy street in London and I said we should change, since we were still in our dress robes. So we changed and went into a coffee house, ordered cappuccinos, then were attacked by disguised Death Eaters. Ron and Harry managed to stun them while I wiped their memory away. After that, we went to Headquarters and stayed their overnight, then we found out who R.A.B was the next morning. We heard from Creature that Mundungus stole the real locket and sold it to Umbridge. We all decided to use Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Ministry, which was successful. Harry, Ron, and I managed to retrieve the locket, but our Potion wore off. By that time, we had realized Harry had been spotted and a Death Eater began chasing us as we apperated to a forest. Good news is we lost the Death Eater, but Ron had been splinched. Once I healed his arm and slinged it, Harry and I watched outside and decided to take turns wearing the necklace. Ron had worn it the longest and got very angry at me and Harry and left without the necklace. After that, I wore it for a while, then Harry when he decided we should go to Godric's Hollow. We had been seeing the Deathly Hallows symbol everywhere and I saw it on one of the graves. That when I noticed Bathilda Bagshot watching us. She then led us to her home and we searched around a bit. Harry apparently thought it was a good idea to follow her upstairs. Rather quickly, we discovered Bathilda was Nagini, killing Bathilda. We narrowly escaped, disapperating to a snow covered forest in London. We had set up a camp there for a while, until Ron showed his face again. He had destroyed the Horcrux with the sword of Gryffindor while I was still in the tent. From then on, we learned the story of the Deathly Hallows, escaped Death Eaters, and then got snatched by some snatchers." Hermione took a deep breath to finish the rest of "on the run" story.

"They took us to Malfoy Manor where one of the snatchers had the sword, which made Bellatrix upset. She told Wormtail to put Harry and Ron into the dungeon so we could have a 'girl-to-girl' talk with me. She kept asking me how I got the sword, Crucioed me a few times, and wrote 'Mudblood' onto my upper arm. Thank Merlin Dobby had came to rescue us, but nearly was killed by Bellatrix's blade as we disapperated to the Shell Cottage. We had stayed there for a few days and then left to get a Horcrux, which was Hufflepuff's Goblet out of Bella's volt at Gringotts, only to be tricked by Griphook. We managed to get the Horcrux and get out of that place by dragon ways. After knocking into buildings, we decided to jump off of the dragon and into the water below. All three of us discussed and we had to go back to Hogwarts to retrieve Ravenclaw's Diadem, which was in the Room of Requirements. About that time, all the Order and Aurors were on scene as Voldemort entered the wards of Hogwarts. While Ron and Harry destroyed the Diadem, we met back up. Ron and I decided to destroy the Goblet with a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets. Once we did, we were drenched in water and had a spur-of-the-moment kiss and left to find Harry. He told us that he was going to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest to die. Voldemort came in front of Hogwarts and declared Harry dead. Well, he wasn't. he defeated Voldemort and we won. Yes, Ron and I tried dating, that didn't work, too awkward. Well, that's it."

_A/N: Thank you all for reading! You should have probably realized by now that I use information for the movies mostly. That's because I just started the books. A head's up, since it's spring break, I'm off of school! Which means I will be busy and I might not update everyday. But I will as soon as possible! Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait:(... I've just been busy. _

_Anyways, here ya go! Y'all know the disclaimer_

6.

Fred was utterly stunned by her side of the story. Ron had left out that he left Harry and Hermione alone! But, as much as Fred wanted to yell at him about it, he knew it was the Horcrux making Ron so angry. Fred turned his head to look at Hermione, who was looking at the multi-colored fish swimming around her feet. He smiled at that picture, put his hand gently under her chin to make her look at him, noticed she was crying, and placed a very tender kiss on her lips which she returned. This tender kiss turned deeper as Fred ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip. She opened her mouth and she felt a warm, tingly feeling as their tongues touched. Fred's hands went straight for her damp, curly hair and Hermione rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Hermione had really never snogged before, and she was quite enjoying it to be honest. The kiss with Ron last literally two seconds and had no feeling in that kiss, just in-the-moment. Just as Hermione began to need air, they both heard someone call them.

"Kids! Dinner's almost ready!" they heard Mrs. Weasley call and they broke the heated kiss. They sat there for a moment, catching needed air then Hermione broke into a smile as she stood up on the edge of the ledge and dove back into the now cooler water. She saw Fred swim past her and they both hit the surface a second after each other. Hermione waded to the edge of the lake and climbed out, along with Fred. The only ones left outside were Harry and Ginny, waiting on Fred and Hermione. Harry noticed Hermione's swollen mouth and became very suspicious as all four of them walked into the house together. Ginny and Hermione went into their shared room and Fred went into his and George's and Harry went into his and Ron's room to change. Once Ginny and Hermione entered their room, Ginny shut the door and turned toward her best friend with a smile on her face.

"You snogged Fred didn't you?" Ginny asked, knowing the answer by Hermione's tousled hair, swollen lips, and she was flush. Hermione flushed even more as she picked out her outfit for dinner; a pink, silk, bubble strapless top; a denim skirt; and pink pumps. She also dried her hair and put it into ringlets and then changed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked while she was putting on some light make-up and Ginny put on her clothes; the same strapless shirt buy yellow, jeans, and yellow high-heeled sandals.

"It matters because you're my best friend." Ginny said as she started putting on make-up and Hermione put some jewelry and perfume on.

"Fine. Yes, we snogged." Hermione said as she smiled at the memory. The way they did it, it was very "not pushy". Ginny cleared her throat, getting Hermione's attention. Hermione blushed as she followed Ginny to the dinner table. Everyone were already seated, girls on one side guys on the other (except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they were at an Order meeting). Hermione took her seat next to Luna and across from Fred and Ginny took the last seat next to Hermione and Sophie and across from Harry. Hermione met Fred's grey-blue eyes and instantly flushed a light pink, which made Ron and Harry curious along with Luna, Sophie, and George.

"What's with her?" Ron asked in an audible whisper. Hermione flushed even more and Fred smiled as Hermione took a nervous drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh you know." Fred said as he took a bite of his roost beef and looked up at Hermione from his plate and winked. Hermione smiled and began eating her dinner; roost beef covered in brown gravy, mashed potatoes, broccoli and cheese, and a buttered roll. Then the conversation began, it was about different summer plans before they all went back to work; Fred and George at their shop, Hermione at the Ministry of Magic, Ginny with the Holly Harpie's Quidditch team, Harry and Ron as Aurors, and Sophie at St. Mungo's as a Healer.

"We have to do something epic every day." Ginny said with a devious smile on her face, taking a bite of her roll.

"Would should we do tomorrow? Skydive off our brooms?" George suggested and Fred agreed.

"I'm not that good with heights." Hermione said, her glass refilled with pumpkin juice and she took a drink.

"Well, we'll do it in pairs." Fred said and Hermione complied. After their plates were mostly cleared of dinner, a single slice of strawberry cheesecake was in front of them. All their glasses filled with white milk and they began eating their delicious dessert.

"We can't possibly do something epic every day. We'll defiantly need breaks from all the adrenaline rushes." Hermione said as she finished her first glass of milk. They all agreed and began eating in a peaceful silence. Fred and Hermione kept giving each other glances as they finished their dessert and cleaned up. They all went upstairs to change into their pajamas; Hermione changed into a loose, lavender, v-neck shirt and dark purple stripped pajama pants; Ginny changed into a pink tank top and red shorts; Luna changed into a yellow silk dress; Sophie changed into a green, spaghetti strapped nightgown that came to her knees; Harry changed into a grey tee and blue boxers; Ron changed into a white tank top and brown plaid boxer shorts; Fred changed into a pale yellow tee and black boxers; and George changed into a pale red tee and orange boxers. They met back in the family room and took their seats; Hermione and Fred next to each other on the loveseat; Ginny and Harry sitting beside each other next to Fred and Hermione on the floor; Ron and Luna sat in the middle of the floor with George and Sophie. Hermione was, of course reading "The Scarlett Letter" as Fred and the others talked. After an hour, Hermione finished her book as everyone, including her yawned.

"I'm beat. See you in the room Harry." Ron said through a yawn, kissed Luna on the cheek and walked up the stairs to his and Harry's shared room. Everybody else said goodnight to each other, Ginny telling Hermione "I'll probably be asleep, but see ya in our room." And Fred gave Hermione a kiss and left with George to their room. Hermione said 'night to Harry, Luna, and Sophie, grabbed her book, and head to her and Ginny's room. Once she entered the room, she saw Ginny asleep already, put her book on her bookshelf, climbed into her warm, cozy bed and laid her head on the soft pillow and blacked out into sleep.

_A/N: Thank you guys for putting up with me! Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter Seven! Hope you like:)_

7.

Hermione was the early bird again, sitting at the dining table with a freshly-made cinnamon roll, milk, and had "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austin in one hand and her breakfast in the other. It is around seven-thirty in the morning and the sun was just rising from its slumber. She had just finished her cinnamon roll and milk when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw it was only Luna and Angelina. They bid each other "good mornings" and Hermione cleaned up her mess and went to sit on the loveseat in front of a roaring fire.

"Why does it seem that we are the early birds?" Sophie said as she sat in a recliner, as did Luna, both carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"I believe the Wrackspurts are behind them sleeping in till noon." Luna said in her dreamy voice, handing Hermione a mug of hot chocolate. Hermione thanked her and continued reading her favorite book. She sat in silence as Sophie and Luna discussed what a Wrackspurt is, which Hermione found amusing. She was still in her pajamas but had cleaned up a bit; brushed her teeth, combed her bushy hair; and put on a little perfume when Ginny, Ron, and Harry came rushing down the staircase.

"What's the rush about?" Hermione asked, putting her book down and sitting up straighter.

"Well, I smelt cinnamon rolls. But I don't know about these two nutters." Ron said while walking into the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry and Ginny. They agreed with what Ron had suggested and went into the kitchen. Hermione and Luna followed them into the kitchen where Ginny, Harry, and Ron were pigging out of Hermione's cinnamon rolls. Hermione and Luna looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they watched Ginny, Harry, and Ron scarf down their breakfast. Hermione had a sudden feeling of sleepiness and went back into the family room, climbed onto the loveseat and fell back asleep for no reason. The last thing she could remember was having a heavy blanket put on top of her.

~O-o-O~

"Is she okay?" (Mrs. Weasley)

"Well, I've never seen her sleep this late, even while we were on the run" (Harry with Ron agreeing with him)

"I still think its Wrackspurts." (Luna)

"Should we wake her?" (Ron)

"What did she drink? Ah, sleeping draught in her mug of hot chocolate." (George)

"Who in their right mind would put a sleeping draught in someone's drink?" (Ginny)

"Wait, I think she's waking up!" Fred said as Hermione's eyes fluttered open and saw the many faces looking at her, making her jump. Everyone backed away a little to let her sit up but when she did, she had a rush of dizziness. She looked around the room at all the worried face looking at her.

"What's going on?" she asked and she sat on the edge of the sofa and removed they heavy blanket. Fred sat next to her and looked at her worriedly.

"Love, before you fell asleep, did you buy any chance drink out of this mug?" Fred asked as he handed Hermione the big, red mug.

"Well yes. Luna and Sophie made hot chocolate and gave me this mug. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, looked around the room curiously.

"Well someone laced it with a strong sleeping draught." Harry said as he sat on Hermione's side. Sophie brought a cool rag for Hermione's head, which Fred held to her head.

"A sleeping draught? Why and who would put a sleeping draught in my hot chocolate? " Hermione asked as she leaned on Fred's shoulder just as Severus Snape walked in. He took the mug from Hermione and looked into the mug.

"You're extremely lucky Ms. Granger, one more drop of this would've killed you." Snape said and Fred held his fiancée closer to him. Hermione closed her eyes, sighed, and looked back at Fred

"So, what do we do?" Fred asked, a desperate tone in his voice. He looked down at Hermione's big, brown eyes then looked back at Snape, who was taking a sample on the empty mug.

"Someone will have to watch her for twenty four hours until the potion is out of her system." Snape said in his usual monotone voice but it was laced with concern. He bid them good-bye, telling them he'll let them know any information he could find and disapperated from the Burrow. Fred squeezed Hermione closer as she started crying a little, wetting Fred's shirt

"We'll watch her. Fred, Sophie, and I will watch her at our flat." George said and they all agreed. George took Sophie's hand and Fred's with the other, who was still holding her to him, and George apperated them to the flat. It was dark, about six thirty at night, and George lit the lights and led Hermione into the flat. It was a cozy little place. The living room was so homey, it had two brown leather recliners; a wooden rocking chair near the stone fireplace/Floo; a glass coffee table in front of a red couch that had a multi-colored quilt on the back; and a small T.V. when she stepped into the flat. To her right, there was a small kitchen with all its necessities, and to her left was a long hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. She smiled to herself as she plopped down on the couch and yawned.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked when Fred and George sat next to her on the couch while Sophie prepared dinner

"About six-fifty at night." George said and Hermione nodded her head while yawning. Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she collapsed with sleep. Fred picked her up bridal style, told George to leave his and Hermione's dinner in the muggle "microwave", said goodnight to Sophie, and carried a sleeping beauty to his bedroom. Once he entered his room, the covers instantly pulled away from the bed, he laid Hermione down and tucked her in, then climbed in himself into the bed and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and fell asleep.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll won't be able to update tomorrow:( Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Hermione felt very groggy when she woke up in a room. She could barely remember what happened but knew she was at Fred and George's flat and in a bed. Once her mind fully registered, she felt strong arms around her waist and turned to see a peacefully sleeping Fred. She smiled at him then crawled out of the bed. She had a bout of dizziness when she stood up but that passed as she walked into the nearest bathroom. She noticed that it was eleven o'clock a.m. on the clock on the wall as she turned the hot water on, undressed, and stepped under the hot beads of water. She moaned as the water massaged her tired body as she cleaned herself and washed her hair. After her wonderful shower, she stepped out, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and changed into a bra, grey, v-neck t-shirt with a rose on the front, panties, and denim shorts (she decided to stay barefooted) then headed into the living room. She saw that Fred was already up, along with George and Sophie.

"Nice shower?" Fred asked as Hermione sat next to him on the couch. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He gladly kissed her back and she immediately allowed his tongue to slither in. His hand went into her damp hair and hers locked around his neck as she turned and straddled his lap and locked her ankles together. Her hands found themselves tangled in Fred's ginger locks and pulled his face closer to hers. Fred's hands moved their way down from her hair to her waist and Hermione cupped Fred's face. As things started getting hotter, they were bounced by George who sat next to them, eating a sandwich. Hermione and Fred broke the kiss and gave George a look that said "I'm going to kill you".

"Oh, don't mind me!" George said with a mouth full of his sandwich and a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and got off of Fred's lap to make her lunch. She smiled a satisfactory smile as she heard Fred punch George in the arm. She made herself a ham and cheese sandwich on white bread with pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, and mustard with a side of Cheetoes and a glass of pumpkin juice then went back and sat next to Fred. Sophie had finally came out of the bathroom, wearing a purple sundress with her long, silky blond hair in a ponytail as she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She sat next to George as Fred's lunch came right to him; a leftover bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of pumpkin juice and all four of them began to eat in a calm silence together. After they all finished eating and began playing Exploding Snap, they heard someone come through the Floo who happened to be Snape with Hermione's mug in his right hand and a vial in the other.

"Good afternoon everyone. Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?" Snape said in his bored, monotone voice as he stepped out of the Floo.

"Better. What information do you have?" Hermione said as Snape walked over to where they were sitting and handed Hermione the vial containing a gold-like liquid.

"Any side affects?" Snape asked as he sat down in one of the recliners.

"Just when I stand. I get little dizzy spells." Hermione said, looking quizzedly at her ex-Professor. He only gave a nod.

"Drink it. It'll help with any lasting effects." Snape said. Hermione looked at the small, oval-shaped vial, pulled the cork out, and put the vial to the lips and drank it. It tasted of a mixture of honey, peppermint, and cinnamon as the thick, gold potion ran down her throat as she drank it until the vial was empty.

"What was that"? Fred asked as Hermione set the vial on the coffee table, then it floated back to Snape.

"It's named 'Evanesca'. It is an antidote to a very powerful sleeping draught." Snape explained.

"Not living death, right?" Hermione asked, worriedly as Fred put a very protective arm around Hermione's waist.

"No, but it is a cousin to the Draught of Living Death. It is called Anestiesiatious." Snape said and all four of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know who put it in Hermione's hot chocolate?" Sophie asked, finally saying something.

"Yes. Of course I found Ms. Lovegood's fingerprints because she gave the mug to Ms. Granger as did I found hers. I ran some tests from the inside of the cup, found fragments of the potion, traced that back to find who was the last one to use it, and I found the name Cassidy Roads written inside the mug. Does anyone know who this witch is?" Snape asked after his explanation. Everyone shook their head 'no', not knowing who this girl is.

"I did some background research on her and found out that she was in the house of Gryffindor around the time you three were there. She was in your year." He explained some more and pointed to Fred, George, and Sophie. Hermione gulped as she sort of remembered that name, but couldn't be sure; Fred knew her; George didn't know her; and Sophie only knew her from her dating Fred, which made her jealous at that time.

"Well, that's all of the information I have so far. Good day to you all." Snape said and disapperated out of the flat. There was a thick, awkward feeling in the air after Snape left. Hermione was stunned and felt sick to her stomach. She felt the need to throw up, covered her mouth, and ran to the nearest bathroom. Fred gave George a look and quickly hurried to the bathroom Hermione was in and found her crying and leaning on the toilet.

"'Mione, its okay." Fred said as he entered the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and knelt down beside Hermione.

"No it's not! Someone tried to kill me!" she cried and Fred wrapped her shaking body in his arms and let her cry until she felt better.

**_A/N: Okay, so how did you guys like it? Yes, I did make up some potions:) And, who do y'all think Cassidy is?_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

It has been a week since the Marriage Law was passed, a week since Fred and Hermione were paired by the Ministry, a week since someone put a sleeping draught in Hermione's drink, and a week since they had found out who it was. Hermione had officially moved into the flat with Fred, George, and Sophie with making Fred's bedroom wider, putting a twin-sized bed, a bookcase, and all the necessities of a bedroom on one side of the room along with a curtain which she can silence her side of the room. Fred didn't care about the wall; all he cared about was how his fiancée was sleeping in _his_ room _with_ him. They were all in the living room at the Burrow talking about who put the draught in Hermione's drink.

"The question is, what does this Cassidy person have to do with Hermione?" Harry asked in the circle of his friends.

"Wait Fred, didn't you date a girl named Cassidy in your fifth year?" Ginny piped up the question. Fred turned pale when Ginny asked and pretended to adjust is shirt.

"Fred, did you?" Hermione asked a nervous Fred, who grew paler. He swallowed thickly and looked up at Hermione and nodded his head 'yes'. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Fred, why didn't you tell Snape when he stopped by?" Hermione asked as she looked at Fred with a furious look.

"Because I didn't want to have the 'ex talk' in front of our ex-professor." He said quietly so that only Hermione can her him. Hermione's mouth gaped open in a shocked 'O' and she left the living room and went into the kitchen, hearing Fred follow her.

"The 'ex talk'. That's why you wouldn't tell Snape?" Hermione said, her voice quiet and no wavering which scared Fred.

"Yes. Don't you think that's kinda private?" Fred said and Hermione turned away from the window.

"How about now, let's have the infamous 'ex talk'. Who is Cassidy?" Hermione asked, still in a eerily quiet voice and crossed her arms across her chest. Fred explained how he dated Cassidy until his sixth year; how she didn't take it very well; how she stalked him around the school and the Yule Ball; how she sent him love letters by owls; how she had tried to get to him by almost killing Hermione. By the time Fred finished his explanation, he noticed how Hermione's eyes had softened and she busied herself with some dirty dishes in the sink.

"Alright, I fessed up. Now it's your turn." Fred said as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms and smirking. Hermione nearly dropped a plate when he said that, but caught it.

"Um, w-well I never really had a real relationship. I mean, yes I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, but he was looking for a more physical relationship. And I went to Slughorn's party with McLaggen, but he was arrogant and unpleasant. I mean, during that party, he wouldn't shut up about himself. I even over heard him making fun of Ginny and Ron, so I used the Confundus Charm during Quidditch try-outs. And then there's you…" Hermione finished her explanation and finished the dishes.

"And what about me?" Fred asked as Hermione set the table for dinner.

"We're in a relationship aren't we? I mean, not that if the Ministry hadn't paired us, would we really be together?' Hermione said as she placed napkins on the table but was stopped by Fred turning her to face him. He was met by still softened brown eyes and she met his blue eyes.

"'Mione, you don't know how much I like you. Yes, I've liked you since your fourth year but those feelings have grown. If the Ministry hadn't interfered, I still would've liked you and wanted a relationship. Hermione, I think I'm falling for you." Fred said and he saw Hermione's big, brown eyes grow even bigger and her mouth drop open.

"I think I'm falling for you too." Hermione said with a smile in her voice. Fred smiled, leaned down, and kissed Hermione. She smiled and kissed him back. Was she falling for Fred? Yes, yes she is. She linked her wrist around his neck and he pulled her closer. Fred ran his tongue across Hermione's plump, bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted.

"Great, now I've lost my appetite." George said jokingly, forcing Fred and Hermione to break the kiss as George, Sophie, Ron, Luna, Harry, and Ginny entered the kitchen. They all sat down next to their fiancées and began a conversation. The food appeared in front of them like at Hogwarts; chicken wings; ham/cheese burgers; fries; hot/chili dogs; and pumpkin juice to drink. The conversation went from summer plans, to weddings, to lots of immature jokes, and to random things from everyone (especially from Luna). For dessert there were pies of all sorts; ice cream in every flavor; and chocolate and vanilla pudding. After everybody finished dessert, they all left to their separate destinations. Once Fred, Hermione, George, and Sophie landed in the flat, they went their separate ways. Hermione told Fred she was going to shower (Fred made a joke by saying "May I join?" which he earned a slap on the arm by Hermione) and headed to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she closed the door, turned on the hot water, took off her black v-neck t-shirt with a butterfly on it and jeans and undergarments, then stepped under the hot water. As she washed her body, the hot water felt like it took all of her worries away and she cried, cried until no more tears came out. She cried because of how she almost died, cried about her feelings for Fred, and cried just because of all the stress. After the shower, she dried off, changed into a purple tank top and grey sweatpants, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. She entered the dark room and crawled in her bed.

"G'night 'Mione." Fred mumbled, half asleep in his bed.

"Night Fred." Hermione said with a smiled and a yawn as put the wall up and pulled the covers more over her shoulders and fell into deep, restful, dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: Review and tell me how happy you are to now know who Cassidy is!**_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Once again, Hermione was the early bird this bright morning as she walked into the cool atmosphere of the kitchen. She grabbed a mug out of the top cabinet along with a bag of coffee, creamer, and some whipped cream out of the refrigerator then began making herself some "frou-frou" coffee (as Harry and Ron call it). She had also started breakfast for everyone; her world famous chocolate chip pancakes (according to Harry and Ron…mostly Ron), scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with Nutella on top, while everyone else slept on. Hermione had already gotten dressed for the day; a white v-neck t-shirt with a Panda bear on the front, washed-out denim capris, and her favorite black Converses with her hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"Mmm, what smells good?" she heard George's voice come from the hall. Hermione looked up at him and smiled when she saw the look on his face, pure gratitude.

"Breakfast." Hermione said with a smile as she handed George and Sophie their plates. She noticed they were both still in their pajamas'; George was in a white t-shirt and blue boxers and Soph was in a pink knee-length silk nightgown. She rolled her eyes at that and the fact that Fred wasn't up yet.

"Wow 'Mione, this is really good." George said and Sophie quickly agreed with a nod of her head because her mouth was full.

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile and then went on a search for Fred though the apartment. She searched the shop, their bedroom, their workshop/office, the laundry room, and then as she was walking past their shared bathroom she could faintly hear the shower on.

"Fred, breakfast is-OH MY GOSH!" Hermione quickly shut the bathroom door and ran into the living room looking really pale.

"What's wrong 'Mione? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sophie said and made Hermione stop pacing.

"I-I saw…" she was interrupted by a fully clothed Fred running into the living room, his hair still dripping wet. Hermione's eyes grew big and her cheeks grew red and she disapperated out of the flat and to Godric's Hollow. When she landed, she immediately ran toward Harry and Ginny's house and knocked on the door.

"Aunt Hermione?" James opened the door with a curious expression on his face. Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"May I come in James?" she asked in her "aunt" voice and James let her in. She smiled as she smelt fresh cinnamon rolls and her stomach growled. She headed into the kitchen and dining area to find Ginny cooking and Harry reading the Daily Prophet. She snuck up behind Ginny and took a cinnamon roll.

"Hey! Oh, hi Hermione." Ginny said, caught off guard by seeing Hermione. Hermione had just taken a bite out of the cinnamon roll and dragged Ginny out of the kitchen, pass the kids playing in the den, up the stairs, and into the nearest room. Hermione put an enchantment on the door to keep people from entering and then closed it.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously as Hermione finished her cinnamon roll. She then explained to Ginny what all had happened. She explained how she had made breakfast for everyone, how she noticed Fred wasn't in the kitchen yet, and how she walked in on him in the shower…naked. Ginny broke out in laughter and Hermione blushed a crimson red. Then they heard Fred talking to Harry and walking up the staircase. Hermione said 'bye' to Ginny and apperated to the Burrow, immediately the charm came off when she left.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked from the kitchen table.

"Just hiding from Fred. Any good hiding places?"

"Why are you hiding from me?" Fred asked from behind Hermione, making her squeak, jump, and turn around to face him. She blushed a deep pink and ran passed him and out of the house to the giant oak tree.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked Fred with a very protective look on his face. Fred knew that Ron's protective look was because Hermione was his best mate.

"We had a little accident this morning." Fred said with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Before Ron could say anything, Fred ran after Hermione and found her sitting beside his favorite tree. He started walking towards her and was about to say her name when a twig snapped from beneath his foot and Hermione jumped up and pointed her wand up in defense.

"Oh, it's you." She said and put her wand back into her sock and turned away from Fred as she blushed again.

"'Mione, we need to talk." Fred said as he sat down beside Hermione facing the lake. The sun was just beginning to set, making a colorful sky.

"What is there to talk about?" Hermione said in a quiet voice while looking down and playing with a piece of grass.

"Well, you walked in on me during my shower. That's something." Fred said with a slight smile and Hermione blushed again.

"That wasn't my fault. You told no one you were up!" Hermione said and finally looked up at Fred. She blushed and looked away when she met his eyes, remember how much she saw earlier when he was in the shower. Fred put a finger under her chin and made her look back at him.

"It's nothing to worry about Hermione. I'm not embarrassed, just was caught off guard. We are going to see each other naked anyway." Fred said and Hermione realized he was right and blushed a deep pink. Fred smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips and stood up, offering Hermione his hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you on a date tonight. And we have to go face the crazy nutters in the house." Fred said with a smile as Hermione took his hand and they walked hand in hand back into the Burrow. Hermione knew Fred was right, they were going to be intimate with each other one day, but Hermione really _didn't_ want to walk in on him during his shower. Once they stepped through the back door, everyone (except Ginny, George, and Sophie; because Hermione told Ginny and Fred told George and Sophie) bombarded them with questions. Such as, _what happened?_, _what's going on?_, and _huh?_. They both answered their questions with the truth and everyone broke into laughter, making Hermione blush more. After all that craziness, Fred, Hermione, George, and Sophie apperated back to the flat.

_**A/N: I had to do that! I did it because it's bloody funnyXD! Did you guys think it was funny? Tell me in a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"Are you almost ready Hermione?" Fred called to Hermione from the living room. They were going on their first date to a pizza place in muggle London called Mr. D's Pizza. Fred was already dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" Hermione called back from the bathroom. _Why aren't men patient?_ Hermione asked herself as she pulled in her purple, sweetheart neckline strapless dress that came just above her knees. She made her wild, bushy hair into soft waves; put on a necklace with a silver chain and a purple teardrop pendant with purple beads on the sides and matching earrings; and put on Fred's favorite perfume of hers. The final touch was her purple, strappy heels before walking into the living room.

"Okay I'm ready." Hermione said as she entered the living room. Fred looked away from George to look at Hermione and his eyes grew big and his jaw drop, so did George's. Hermione blushed and Sophie lightly smacked George on his arm.

"Wow 'Mione, you look stunning." Sophie said with a friendly smile. Hermione thanked her, noticing that her and George were going out to because Sophie was wearing and emerald green, halter topped dress that stopped at her knees, and her hair was let down and stopped at her shoulders, and George was wearing a matching green dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. Fred was still staring at Hermione like she was a goddess and like a moron (according to George). George waved his hand in front of Fred, making him snap out of his daze.

"A-are you ready to go?" he asked, coming back in focus. Hermione smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her purple clutch with a silver chain and took Fred's hand.

"Have fun!" Sophie said in a perky voice and George gave Hermione a wink as she and Fred disapperated out of the flat and landed in an empty parking lot. Hermione smiled and inhaled the aroma of pizza and led Fred into the little restraunt. The atmosphere was fancy but casual and was decorated rustic-like with brick walls and a brick oven. Hermione pulled Fred into a booth and they slid in beside each other, Fred near the window and Hermione on the other end.

"You look beautiful tonight 'Mione." Fred said finally. Hermione looked up and smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. You look dashing yourself." Hermione said and Fred pretended to be embarrassed and their waiter walked up.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter said, eyeing Hermione and making Fred feel very possessive.

"Your best wine please." Hermione answered with the kindest voice she could muster. She hated the way the waiter was looking at her, like she was a piece of arse. She squeezed Fred's hand again, reassuring him that everything was fine. The sleazy waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. After that, Hermione ordered a cheese pizza and some ranch dressing and the waiter finally left. A few minutes later, he returned with a large cheese pizza and a bottle of ranch, winked at Hermione after she said 'thank you', and left. Hermione grabbed a slice and put some ranch on the side of her plate. Fred looked at her quizzedly and she showed how she ate her pizza, by dipping in the ranch and taking a bite. Fred shrugged his shoulders and followed her lead.

"Merlin this is good!" Fred said after he took his first bite. Hermione smiled and took a drink of her wine. It was the best red wine she had ever drank, it tasted like honey with a tangy after taste. They chatted about everything, their likes; dislikes; their wedding; their family; hobbies; and many more things. After about an hour, they called the waiter back over to their table, Hermione paid for the food with muggle money, they got a to-go box, and walked out. Before they exited, Hermione looked back and saw the waiter talking to a woman in a black, hooded cloak. Hermione turned her head back forward as Fred led her onto the still empty parking lot and he apperated to the flat. Once they landed, Hermione set the pizza box in the refrigerator and turned back toward Fred who was smiling a lop-sided smile, which made Hermione's knee's weak and heart flutter.

"I had fun tonight." Fred said, smiling bigger and Hermione locked her arms around his neck.

"Me too." She said and closed the space between their faces. Fred smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hermione tightened her arms and made the kiss deeper. Her hands knotted themselves in his soft, ginger locks and Fred's hands cupped her face. Hermione desperately needed air but didn't want to pull away from this magical snog. Her lungs won and she broke the kiss, and rested her forehead on his. Fred smiled and gave her a short kiss then stood back.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Don't even think about walking in on me." Hermione said, stepping out of Fred's hold and started walking to the bathroom. Fred smiled to himself and went into their bedroom to change for bed. Once in the bathroom, Hermione took off her makeup, her jewelry, and finally her dress then turned on the shower. She immediately relaxed when she stepped into the shower, the hot steam taking her stress away. She smiled, remembering the date tonight. The only thing she hated about the date was the sleazy waiter and she felt suspicious about the girl he was talking to. But, the major thing was she thought she was falling, hard in love with Fred. No, she is and she smiled and felt giddy. The way he makes her smile, even if something terrible happened. A memory suddenly hit her, when Fred was hit by the wall. She could still remember Percy yelling "No! Fred NO!" and she was lucky enough to reach him and help him out of the rubble. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shut the water off, changed into a red, spaghetti strapped top and a pair of black shorts, brushed her teeth, braided her wet hair, and headed to bed. She said goodnight to Fred, who sleepily said goodnight, and she climbed in bed. Hermione's last thought before she fell asleep was of Fred's smile when he took his first bite of muggle pizza.

_**A/N: Who is the woman the waiter was talking to? Only I know:) Review**_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

It was a cloudy Saturday morning when Hermione stirred awake. Usually, she'll be up and about by this time but she decided to lay in bed for a while. She looked to her left side and saw her Fred sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly. Hermione smiled at the thought that she was in love with Fred and she hoped he felt the same way. She figured it was enough time to be laying in bed and climbed out of her warm cocoon and slowly walked into the living room. She noticed the it was just her and Sophie that were up. They bid each other good morning and Hermione made herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside Sophie on the couch. Hermione could tell that Sophie and George were head-over-heels in love with each other.

"Sophie, can I ask you a question? When did you know you were in love with George?" Hermione asked Sophie, then taking a drink of her coffee.

"Well, before we got the letters, me and George have been dating for a while and I realized I loved him a few weeks ago. Why? Are you in love with Fred?" Sophie asked and Hermione smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. Sophie smiled big and hugged Hermione, happy that she finally let the fact that she was in love with Frederick Gideon Weasley.

"Who's in love with who?" George asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting in between Hermione and Sophie. Sophie looked at Hermione sideways and Hermione blushed and took a drink of her coffee.

"No one." Hermione said as she took another drink. In came Fred into the living room and headed straight for the kitchen (Why are all Weasley men hungry?) to get himself a piece of pizza out of the fridge. He came over to the couch and plopped down next to George, beside Hermione and put his free arm around her shoulders. Sophie looked at Hermione and winked, making Hermione blush. Hermione took one last drink of her coffee, went and put it in the sink, then went to change for the day. She had a girls-day with Ginny planned today and she was excited/nervous about it. She hasn't had a girls-day with Ginny in a while. She picked out a midnight blue v-neck t-shirt, dark grey denim skinny jeans, her black converses, a midnight blue headband with a bow on it, and undid and tamed her hair. Hermione quickly changed in the bathroom and put on some makeup, a necklace with an 'H' on it like a pendant that Harry gave her for her birthday, and headed back into the living room. She told Fred, George, and Sophie she'll be back later and apperated to the Potters'.

~O-o-O~

"Ginny, I think I'm in love." Hermione said as her and Ginny sat at an outside table with cups of chocolate sundaes from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They had just finished some shopping, Ginny was looking for her wedding dress which she found and so did Hermione (to her objections).

"I KNEW IT! When did you realize?' Ginny asked Hermione with a smile.

"Um, last night. It was our first date. I think I've been in love all along." Hermione said, feeling giddy again and taking a bite of her sundae.

"When are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked, taking a bite out of her sundae and Hermione shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her sundae. They talked some more, mostly about Ginny's wedding in two weeks and Hermione's in four. She was nervous, but terribly excited. She was marrying Fred, her Fred, Fred Weasley, the Fred Weasley that she's known all of her magical life, her best friend's brother, that Fred Weasley. Her and Ginny finished up their sundaes and said goodbye to each other and they apperated to their separate destination. Hermione landed in the middle of the flat with her wedding dress box in her arms and noticed Sophie and Alicia in the kitchen (Lee must be here). Hermione can't deny it, Sophie and Alicia were both prettier that herself; Sophie was tall, skinny, and tan with beautiful long, blonde hair and bangs, crystal blue eyes, long eyelashes, and high cheekbones; Alicia was taller than Hermione but shorter than Sophie, had sleek, long brown hair, pretty brown eyes, perfect brown skin, and they both had perfect curves. Hermione was short, had long, bushy, brown hair, brown eyes, imperfect pale skin, and didn't have any curves (in her eyes).

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the kitchen and set her wedding dress box on the counter.

"Lee introduced Fred and George to the Xbox." Alicia said while cleaning dishes and Sophie was sitting at the table reading a muggle magazine. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a paper plate and cup out of the cabinet and made herself a ham and cheese sandwich with pickles, lettuce, and tomatoes; a side of muggle Cheetoes; and some gillywater in her cup and sat beside Sophie and began eating. She couldn't get the thought of her being in love with Fred out of her head. She did love him, but did he love her? Hermione shook that thought out of her head and finished her late-lunch. She knew for a fact that she was going to tell Fred she loved hi, whether he felt the same or not. Hermione threw her plate in the trash and her cup in the sink and went into George's room where she could hear the noises from the Xbox.

"Hey love." Fred said without looking at her form leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Hey 'Mione." George and Lee said at the same time with the same voice and expression as Fred. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the room and sat on the edge of George's bed between Fred and Lee. She noticed they were playing some sort of action game and rolled her eyes again. Boys.

"So, how was your 'girl time' with Ginny?" Fred asked, still concentrating on the game. He was winning by a long shot.

"Good. We did a little shopping then got ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." Hermione said, watching (surprisingly) intently to the game. Fred won the game, George and Lee were very disappointed, and Hermione told Fred they had to get ready for their "engagement" pictures that were going to be taken at the Burrow. They both went into their room to get ready.

_**A/N: Heey peeps! So, school started today, sigh:( Anyways, review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Hermione looked at herself for a while in the full-length mirror in the bedroom, seeing how pretty she looked. She was wearing a dark purple colored, sweetheart neckline shirt with a silver belt across the waist, washed-out denim jeans, dark purple colored strapped heels, and a dark purple colored bow that clipped into her hair. She had put on some makeup, perfume, and tamed her hair. Fred was dressed in a black dress shirt, a tie the same dark purple as Hermione's dress, muggle denim jeans, and black dress shoes. He was again waiting in the living room for Hermione with George, Sophie, Ginny, and Harry. Hermione knew she was missing something or needed something with her outfit so she went to her closet and picked out a silver necklace with a sideways heart pendant. _That's better_, Hermione thought to herself as she put on the necklace and looked at herself once more.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Ginny said as she entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Ginny said as she walked over to the mirror and stood beside Hermione. Ginny was wearing a baby blue halter-top dress that went to her mid-thigh, baby blue flats, and a silver necklace with a 'G' as the pendant.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You look amazing yourself." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Fred, George, Harry, and Sophie were sitting on the couch. Everyone who was on the couch stood up once the two girls entered the living room. Harry was dressed in black robes with a baby blue tie and black dress shoes, Sophie was dressed in a strapless emerald green dress that came to her knees with emerald green pumps and her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, George was dressed the same as Fred and Harry but with an emerald green tie.

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Sophie said as she gave Hermione a hug. The men stood there speechless, their mouths gaping open. Hermione rolled her eyes and took Fred's hand, Ginny took Hermione's other hand, then Harry took Ginny's, Sophie took Harry's, and George took Sophie's and they all apperated to the Burrow

~O-o-O~

The six of them landed outside of the Burrow, in the front lawn. They let go of each other's hands and began walking toward the house. Once Fred opened the door, Mrs. Weasley bombarded him and Hermione, telling them to head to the backyard for their engagement pictures. Out back, there was a camera set up where Mrs. Weasley was going to be taking the pictures in front of Fred and Hermione's favorite oak tree. She told Fred and Hermione to stand a few feet behind the camera.

"Okay Fred, stand behind Hermione and put your hands around her waist - that's right now rest your head on her shoulder – perfect now smile!" Mrs. Weasley said as she took what felt like a million picture and everyone was watching.

"Great, now Hermione dear, get on Fred's back like him giving you a piggy-back ride – yes like that, put your arms around his neck and rest your head against his shoulder – great now smile!" Mrs. Weasley said and took some more pictures. Hermione hopped off of Fred's back and waited for Mrs. Weasley's next instructions.

"Right, now face each other – a little closer and make that heart sign with one of your hands together – exactly. Now SMILE!" she said and took loads of more pictures.

"Okay now sit against the oak tree beside each other – right, now cross your legs together and Hermione, lean against Fred's shoulder – right, now Fred look down at her and Hermione look up at him – SNAP! – perfect!" Mrs. Weasley said happily and up another roll of film in the camera.

"Now both of you stand on a side of the tree opposite of each other – good now, look at each other from where your 'hiding' and smile!" Mrs. Weasley said as she took some more photos.

"Good, now step away from the tree and Fred, pick Hermione up bridal style – good, and now spin – SNAP!" the camera went as Mrs. Weasley took the pictures. Surprisingly, both Fred and Hermione were enjoying taking the pictures.

"Keep holding her there Fred – good, now kiss her. SNAP!" Mrs. Weasley snapped the camera and Hermione pulled back from the kiss. This was by far both of their favorite picture.

"Alright, you can put her down now. Now, both of you, climb up that tree – good and hang down on a branch by your legs and smile at each other – SNAP! – perfect! Now, stand on that branch, face each other, a little closer – good, now Fred place one of your hands on her cheek and lean in to kiss her – SNAP! – okay you can get down now." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred jumped down first, then Hermione. Just as Fred caught her, they both heard the snap of the camera going off.

"Okay, now step a little ways away from the tree – good, good, now Fred dip her! – SNAP! – right now you can put Hermione straight up. Good, now stand beside each other – a little farther away – good now take each other's hand and look at each other like you're in love. SNAP!" the camera went as Mrs. Weasley took more pictures. (It's kind of funny, Fred and Hermione are both in love with each other but they both didn't know).

"Now, dance." Mrs. Weasley instructed and Fred and Hermione started to dance. As Fred dipped and twirled Hermione, they created some fluff to rise into the air as their feet moved, causing a beautiful haze as the camera snapped on. They heard whistles and cat calls from the group watching them.

"You can stop now. For the last set of pictures, I want both of you to lie down on the grass – good. Now Hermione, roll until you're halfway onto Fred and rest your hand on his chest – right and pretend you're asleep – perfect. Now Fred, put your arm around her shoulders and rest your hand on her arm – good and rest your other hand over hers, turn your head toward her, and look peaceful." Mrs. Weasley said as the camera snapped on above them. Hermione liked this pose. She loved the feeling of Fred's chest going up and down with his breaths. She loved that he felt so warm.

"Alright, we're done. Let's eat!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. Hermione groaned internally and opened her eyes and sat up off of Fred. She looked down at Fred, who was smiling his knee-weakening goofy smile and stood up. Fred was right behind her and took her hand in his and they walked into the Burrow, hand-in-hand.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Which pose is your fav? Review! P.S. I'm sick:(**_


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Once they entered the house, Hermione was immediately pulled away from Fred and into a group of girls. They were all asking a million and one questions all at once and Hermione had to admit, she was a little overwhelmed. She frantically looked for Fred; he was already at the table. Hermione's stomach grumbled, signaling that she's hungry and told the girls to come to the table with her to eat. The girls sat on one side across from their fiancées; Hermione across from Fred, Ginny across from Harry, Luna across from Ron, and Sophie across from George. Their food magically appeared in front of them; mac & cheese casserole with corn bread and sweet, red wine to drink. They began talking about Charlie's upcoming wedding with Annabelle. Personally, Hermione thought Annabelle was really sweet, but did have a snobby side of her. But, if Charlie loved her, she wouldn't say anything to mess everything up. They also talked about Ginny's and Harry's wedding and Fred and Hermione's wedding. During the conversation of Hermione and Fred's wedding, they would look at each other and quickly look down while Hermione blushed.

"The pictures are ready! I made two copies of each, one set for Hermione and the other for Fred." Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as she handed Hermione and Fred their personal set. Hermione couldn't keep a smile off of her face as she looked at the moving pictures. Fred couldn't help smiling either as he looked through the pictures. Hermione's favorites had to be all of them, and so where Fred's. Mrs. Weasley did a pretty good job at taking the pictures. Hermione put her set into her silver, sparkly clutch bag and finished eating. After finishing their dinner and a game of Exploding Snap, everyone went back to their separate destinations. Once in the flat, Fred, Hermione, George, and Sophie went to their rooms.

"Hey Fred, I think we should push our beds together." Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant. Fred stopped what he was doing, which was making his bed and looked at her with utter surprise. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness and he smiled a smile that was contagious, which made Hermione smile. They used magic and put their beds together into one and took their separate bed spreads aside and made a Gryffindor red bed spread, sheets, and pillows with gold trim. Hermione smiled at her and Fred's work and walked over next to Fred and put her arm around his waist.

"I guess I'll shower now." Hermione said and dropped her arm from Fred's waist and started walking to the bedroom door. She was stopped by Fred's hand grabbing hers and pulling her flush against his chest and kissed her. Hermione's arms instinctively went around his neck and Fred's hands tangled in her hair. She knew she had to tell him that she loved him, even if he didn't love her. She took a deep breath and broke the kiss and stared into Fred's beautiful blue eyes.

"Fred, I have to tell you something. I love you. I don't expect you to return the feeling, but if you don't just tell –" Hermione was stopped from her speech by a heated kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss. Fred broke the kiss and had a big grin on his face.

"I love you too." He said and Hermione smiled and gave him a quick kiss then went to go shower. Once undressed and under the massaging, warm beads of water, Hermione smiled to herself and cleaned up. She had finally told Fred she loved him, and he loved her. She shut the water off and climbed out of the shower. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel, brushed her teeth and looked for her pajamas. She forgot them. She wrapped a towel around her and used a charm to make it stay and walked back into the room. Fred heard the door open and looked up from one of Hermione's muggle books and saw his fiancée just in a towel. His mouth dropped open as she walked toward him.

"Can I borrow a shirt and boxers. My pajamas are in the wash." Hermione said and then noticed Fred staring and she blushed. Fred nodded his head, unable to speak and Hermione went through his drawers. She choose the 1994 World Quidditch Cup t-shirt that she and Harry went to with the Weasleys' and a pair of blue boxers. She took the towel off her head, braided her hair, and then lay down in bed.

"'Night Fred. Love you." Hermione said through a yawn and covered her shoulders up.

"'Night 'Mione. Love you too." Fred said as he put the book down on his night stand, shut off the lamp, covered his shoulders up, and sleep took both Hermione and himself.

~O-o-O~

The sunlight threatened to wake Hermione up as she snuggled into her pillow. Wait, did her pillow just move? Hermione's eyes snapped open to see that she was lying on Fred's bare chest with her leg around his waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. He was sleeping so peacefully, Hermione loved watching him sleep. Too bad they had to get ready for Charlie and Annabelle's wedding.

"Fred." Hermione said softly and Fred groaned and rolled over.

"Freeeeeeed." Hermione said in a louder sing-song voice. Fred groaned again and put a pillow over his head. Now she was getting annoyed.

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! GET YOUR SLEEPY ARSE OUT OF THAT BED! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE WEDDING!" Hermione yelled and Fred sighed and gave up. He sat up in the bed to see a furious Hermione, who had her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?" Fred said and Hermione relaxed and smiled a satisfied smile and hopped off the bed to get ready. She went to her closet and heard Fred grumbling to himself, which she laughed at as she picked out her dress and shoes then went into the bathroom to get ready. First thing she did was washed up and made her wild hair in soft curls that cascaded down her shoulders. Next, she did was put on her dress. It was a light pink crisscrossed sweetheart bodice of gathered chiffon dress with a trio of folded rosettes that tops the dress and it came just above her knees. She then put on her makeup; light-skin toned liquid foundation, light pink lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, light pink eye shadow, and light pink blush. The last thing she did was put on her necklace with the sideways heart pendant, perfume, and her light pink pumps. After she felt good, she went into the living room to find Fred in a tux, George in a tux, and Sophie in a black halter topped dress with a golden metal ring that fastens behind her neck of a jersey minidress with a blouson bodice, black strapped heels, a golden bracelet, and had her hair pulled in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder. The four of them took hands and apperated to the Burrow.

_**A/N: Charlie's and Annabelle's wedding in the next chapter! Hoped y'all liked this chapter! Review**_


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"Do you, Charles Alexander Weasley, take Annabelle Marie Knox to be your magically wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Percy said.

"I do." Charlie said with a smile on his face. Hermione smiled to from the chair she was sitting in between Harry and Luna. She loved weddings. Charlie looked handsome in his tux and Annabelle looked so beautiful in her sleeved wedding dress with her auburn hair down on her shoulders. She looked at the bride's maids in peach, ankle-length, tank-topped dresses, the girls she didn't know, except for Ginny. She saw the best man, Charlie's friend from Hogwarts, and the groom's men, Bill, George, Fred, and Ron. Fred looked so handsome in his black tuxedo with a peach tie. His wild, red hair was nicely combed, his bangs that were always in his eyes were combed. Fred spotted her staring and he winked and smiled at her. Hermione blushed with a smile and looked back at the bride and groom.

"Do you, Annabelle Marie Knox, take Charles Alexander Weasley to be your magically wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Percy continued.

"I do." Annabelle said in her soft, teary voice. Bill handed Percy the rings and Charlie and Anna placed them on each other's fingers and Percy linked two ribbons together, one peach and one yellow and bonded them together.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Charlie, you may kiss the bride!" Percy said with a smile as Charlie and Annabelle kissed and walked down the grassy aisle into a big, white tent, followed by the groom's party escorting to bridal party. Once the crowd cleared a bit, Harry gave Hermione his arm, which she took with a smile and the proceeded into the tent. The tent was enormous inside, tables were sounding the dance floor and lots of people were in there. Harry spotted Fred talking to George and told Hermione that he was going to find Ginny. Hermione spotted Fred and walked over to him. Once she reached them, the song 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer came on after Charlie danced with Mrs. Weasley.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asked Hermione his hand and she took it with a smile and he led her out to the grass dance floor.

"I guess this is technically our song, huh?" Fred said as he placed a hand on Hermione's waist and took her hand and began to dance in the crowd.

"Yeah, I suppose. Stop for a minute, you hair is bugging me." Hermione said and they stopped dancing. Hermione put her hands in his hair and made it shaggy again.

"Much better. I'm just being curious but, what were you and George talking about?" Hermione said as Fred swept his bangs out of his eyes and they begun dancing again.

"Oh nothing. You look beautiful tonight 'Mione." Fred said, changing the subject. In fact, he and George were talking about a surprise Fred had for Hermione. She thanked him and they danced in a peaceful silence until the song was over. When it ended, Fred dipped her and kissed her as he stood her back up.

"I love you 'Mione." Fred said as he pulled back from the tender kiss, which gave him and Hermione good chills.

"I love you too. Why do you call me 'Mione?" Hermione asked curiously as Fred led her to table where George, Sophie, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna were sitting and sat Hermione next to Ginny and Fred sat next to George.

"Because 'Mione sounds like 'Mine'." Fred said and all the girls 'awed'. Their food appeared on their plates and their drink in their glasses; chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, corn, and a buttered roll to eat and white wine to drink. After their lunch, they had wedding cake and they all danced together. Fred and Hermione danced fast to 'Next 2 You' by Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber and more fast love songs and they danced to slow love songs. Hermione danced with George, Harry, and Ron with some slow songs, but with George only one and the others were fast. She danced in the group of girls along with the bride during fast, fun songs. During those all the men would dance during those same fast, fun songs together, that was entertaining. After all of that dancing, the reception was over and Charlie and Annabelle left in a muggle limo for Russia. Ginny caught up with Hermione after Charlie and Annabelle left.

"Hermione, I'm taking you shopping today. You need some more robes." Ginny said, waving with Hermione at the leaving limo. Hermione agreed, only because she did need some new clothes.

~O-o-O~1

Hermione's feet were killing her by the time she reached the door to enter the door. She had to shop with Ginny for six hours. It was already six-thirty at night and she had bags full of outfits and…lingerie. They went to every shop possible, and Hermione was still in her wedding attire, including those bloody heels.

"Fred, I'm going to kill your sister! I swear, she can be mad sometimes." Hermione said as she closed the door and turned around. What she saw made her drop her bags and gasp. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

_**A/N: What's Fred planning? Only I know:D Oh and yes, I know everyone calls Hermione "'Mione"... But to Fred, it means something more3 Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy! Here ya go!**

16.

What she saw made her drop her bags and gasp. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The floor was covered in red rose petals, there was a table in the middle of the living room set for a dinner, no other furniture was in the room, and Fred was standing beside the table in a white dress shirt and black slacks with his hair still shaggy. Hermione smiled, took off her high heels and set them against the wall near the door, and walked over to Fred.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked as Fred pulled out a chair for her to sit in. she just now noticed the no lights were on, the only light were the litted candles everywhere.

"Oh, you know. Just a little something to show the most beautiful woman I know that I love her." Fred said as he sat down across from Hermione. Hermione blushed and smiled and Fred summoned spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread, and their favorite sweet red wine to drink to their table. The spaghetti separated onto their plates along with the garlic bread, their wine poured itself into the wine glasses, and they began to eat. They made small talk as they finished their dinner and started on their dessert; chocolate cheesecake with chocolate covered strawberries.

"I've always wanted to do this." Fred said as he picked one on the two last strawberries and feed it to Hermione. Hermione smiled as she bit into the juicy strawberry and the juice ran down her chin. She laughed at that and wiped the juice of with her napkin and finished chewing her bite of the strawberry. She picked up the last strawberry and fed it to Fred, getting the juice all on her hand and the juice was on Fred's chin which he wiped away. Hermione finally stopped laughing at her and Fred when suddenly, 'Kiss Me' started playing, their song. Fred was beside Hermione and was offering his hand to her. She gladly took it and they began dancing in the middle of the living room, making the candles float around them. She asked, out-of-the-blue where George and Sophie were? Fred told her they went out for a date.

"Hermione, I want to tell you something" Fred said and they stopped dancing. "Hermione Jean Granger, three weeks ago we found out we were matched by the Ministry, two weeks ago we fell in love with each other, and in two short weeks we'll be getting married. I can't put into words how happy I am that we were matched and how excited I am to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. I want this to feel as much as a real engagement should be." Fred paused, pulled a purple velvet box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"So Hermione Jean Granger, I ask you this. Will you marry me?" Fred asked and opened the box to reveal a white gold, three diamond ring, an engagement ring. Hermione stared at the beautiful ring with tears welling up in her eyes then looked at Fred with a huge smile.

"Yes. YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Hermione said, her tears finally falling. Fred smiled so big it hurt his cheeks, stood up, and placed the ring on Hermione's ring finger. Hermione smiled as she looked at her hand in his and then looked back up at Fred with so much love in her eyes and heatedly kissed him. Fred's hand went straight into her hair and her arms went around his neck. She tightened her hold and Fred lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist which she locked together. Fred's mouth went to Hermione's neck, placing hot, opened-mouth kisses on her satin skin. Hermione let out a moan as his mouth came back to hers and Fred started walking to their room and leaned Hermione up against it. She moaned into the kiss and reached down to open the door. She opened it and Fred stepped in, shut the door behind him with his foot.

~O-o-O~

Hermione opened her eyes to the sun blinding her. She cursed the sun's brightness and grabbed her wand from her bedside table, making the room darker. Memories from last night flooded back into her mind. She felt giddy as she looked at her ring and at her's and Fred's clothes all around the room. She then felt strong arms tighten around her waist and turned toward Fred's sleeping face. She'd loved Fred's facial expression when he slept; content, like he had no worries or fears. Hermione smiled and managed to wiggle out of Fred's hold and climbed off the bed and put on his t-shirt and boxers she now claimed as hers then went into the living room. Only Sophie was up on the couch, reading the same muggle magazine. She looked up as Hermione entered the living room and smiled her 'good morning'. Hermione smiled back and went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast; Coco Puffs, orange juice, and a banana.

"You have a certain glow this morning." Sophie said as she made herself breakfast; Capt'n Crunch, orange juice, and cheese toast.

"Thanks. I just feel so good this morning." Hermione said as she hopped onto the counter and began eating her breakfast.

"And why is that?" George asked as he walked into the kitchen with a white t-shirt and black pajama pants to make his breakfast; an orange.

"No particular reason…" Hermione said, looking down at her bowl but couldn't hide her smile. Both Sophie and George caught her smile, looked at each other, and shook their heads. They both had an idea of why Hermione was happy and glowing. When they came home from Diagon Alley, the flat was quiet and the table and non-lit candles were still in the living room. They both new about Fred's plan to propose to Hermione, and the plan worked…a little too well (wink, wink). But, Hermione was nervous for today, today she was going to the Burrow to talk with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny about Ginny's wedding. She finished her breakfast and headed into her and Fred's room to change. As she was walking around the corner, Fred walked past her, pulling his shirt on. He winked at Hermione as she walked past him, meeting her eyes and making her blush.

**A/N: Yes, I know...Hermione reaction wasn't any fun:( Review**


	17. Chapter 17

17

Hermione arrived outside the Burrow and started toward the front door. She had put a bra on underneath Fred's t-shirt, jeans, and converses. She had put her hair in a sloppy bun and had cleaned up. When she stepped through the threshold, she was met by Ginny. Ginny led her over to the couch where sat Luna, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Julie Winters, Mrs. Weasley was in a chair in front of them. Hermione sat next to Luna and they discussed the wedding. Ginny chose Hermione to be the Maid of Honor and Luna, Hannah, and Susan to the bride's maids, Lilly and Victorie would be the flower girls, and Albus and James would be the ring bearers. After the meeting, Ginny and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Is that Fred's t-shirt?' Ginny asked as they sat down at a table.

"Well yes. He let me borrow it when my pajamas were in the wash." Hermione said casually as the waitress came over to take their orders. Hermione ordered cold Butterbeer and a cheeseburger with fries. Ginny order the same drink and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"I see Fred proposed." Ginny said and pointed to Hermione's ring. Hermione smiled and nodded and Ginny squealed a little bit. Their drinks and food arrived and they began eating.

"Was Fred planning to propose to me _before_ Charlie's and Anna's wedding?" Hermione asked, put ketchup on her burger and on the side of her plate.

"Ask him that." Ginny responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger. She and Ginny ate the rest of their lunch in a peaceful silence; they said goodbye, and apperated to their separate destinations. Once she landed in the living room of the flat, she noticed Alicia was on the couch sitting next to Sophie. One word came to Hermione: Xbox. She rolled her eyes mentally and walked into George's bedroom where she heard the noises of the Xbox. She leaned against the open door frame and shook her head. Hermione walked into the room and sat on the bed in between Fred and George and watched them play Halo. George won this time and everybody left the bedroom; Fred and Lee were sulking, George was on cloud nine, and Hermione was shaking her head. She went into the kitchen to get her a snack; a bowl of red grapes and apple juice to drink and sat at the table with Sophie and Alicia. After a while of talking, Lee and Alicia left, leaving Fred, Hermione, George, and Sophie to get ready for dinner at the Burrow.

x-X-x

Hermione was very much enjoying this dinner in particular because she was laughing her head off. They were telling "first meeting" stories and Fred and George just finishing telling when the met Lee, now it was Ron's turn to tell how and when he met Hermione.

"Well, we were first years and Harry and I were sitting in a compartment when none other than Hermione walked up to our door asking if we've seen Neville's toad. I was just in the middle of a spell Fred gave me to turn 'Scabbers' yellow. When it didn't work, she made fun of it, introduced herself after she fixed Harry's glasses, and walked out of the compartment. I thought she was a smart-alec, but she became one of my best friends." Ron finished his story and Hermione was blushing a bit.

"You have to admit Ron, I did get better." Hermione stated as she took a drink of her white wine.

"Better? You're still as bossy and hard-headed as you were back then!" Ron said with a laugh, making Hermione blush more.

"You were hard-headed back then too Ronald! I remember when we were caught in the Devil's Snare and I told you and Harry to not panic. Harry listened but you didn't, you just kept squirming and yelling, panicking. I had to save your arse but saying a sunlight spell to get you free from the Devil's Snare. Talk about hard-headedness." Hermione finished, making Ron blush and grumble to himself. Hermione smiled in satisfaction and took a bite out of her spaghetti with meat sauce, meat balls, and garlic bread on the side. The rest of the dinner went on just like this; somebody told their story about another person, and then they'd banter. Fred was very much enjoying this dinner, sitting next to his gorgeous fiancée while eating one of his favorite meals and admiring Hermione's dress. It was a see-and-be-seen dress gets a flourish of sequins for added glamour dress with a Blouson top and figure-hugging skirt which stopped at her mid-thigh. It also had a one wide Dolman sleeve with sequin accents. She had on black, strapped, two inch heels on which she had to carefully walk in. Fred loved how her faced glowed when she laughed her musical laugh, how she had calmed her hair and made bangs that barley hung in her big, brown, doe eyes, something tells him that he's into something good.

"What about that time when we had to go find Aragog, Ron? We had to follow the spiders and you said, 'Follow the spiders? Why can't we follow the butterflies?' Hilarious!" Harry said laughing and making Ron blush. Yes, Fred and Hermione were definitely enjoying the dinner. After they finished their dinner, their dessert appeared in front of them; turtle cheesecake and milk to drink. Once they all finished their dessert, everyone said their farewells and went to their destinations. Fred, Hermione, George and Sophie landed in the darkness of the living room of the flat. Hermione had to blink few times until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she and Fred separated from George and Sophie (who went to their bedroom) and Hermione and Fred went to get ready for bed. Hermione didn't take a shower but she cleaned up and changed into a purple spaghetti strapped top and a pair of black boy shorts. Fred did the same and changed into a pair of black boxers with pink hearts on them. Hermione got a good laugh out of that, climbed in bed with Fred, kissed him goodnight, and fell into the darkness of sleep.

_**Review! And to those who read Heal Me, I'm working on Chapter 31**_


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Hermione was jerked awake this mid-morning by a very unpleasant dream. It was about the war again, but this time Fred died. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt with her hand behind her, looking for Fred, not finding him but a piece of parchment. She picked it up and began reading it and noticed it was Fred's handwriting. It said:

**_'Mione, if you're reading this, you're awake. Sorry I left without notice but I had to run some errands. So, go on and get up and get ready for my surprise! I'll be there in a few._**

**_Fred_**

Hermione loved the letter Fred wrote and climbed out of bed. She was anticipating her "surprise"; the last surprise was her ring. She changed into midnight blue silk strapless top, dark denim jeans, and went barefooted. She combed her frizzy hair and put it in a sloppy bun, and then she heard a crack and voices. She smiled and decided to wait to let Fred come and bring her into the living room. In the meantime, she sat on the edge of the bed and read one of her books.

"'Mione?" Fred asked as he opened the door until he saw Hermione, smiled and closed the door. Hermione put down her book and walked over to Fred.

"So, what's my 'surprise'?" Hermione asked and Fred smiled, stepped behind her, opened the door, and put his hands over her eyes. She smiled and let Fred lead her wherever he was going. Hermione heard voices stop talking and heard someone gasp. Fred made her stop and was still covering her eyes.

"On the count of three." Fred whispered in her ear, giving her chills. "One, two,…THREE!" Fred said as he removed his hands and what Hermione saw made her almost fall, luckily Fred was behind her. Hermione smiled so big and ran into the welcoming arms of her parents. Fred smiled and stood over by George and Sophie, giving Hermione a moment. They finally let go of each other and Hermione turned toward Fred.

"How did you – I mean – how?" Hermione asked with her smile still intact, but had tears on her cheeks.

"Well, I was talking with Harry and he told me how you had Obliviate your parents' memories to protect them from Voldemort and he told me they were in Australia. So, with the help of him, Ron, George, and Sophie, I managed to track them down. Once I found them, I put their memory back in place and explained who I was and where you were. I left you that note while I went to their house and brought them here to surprise you." Fred finished and Hermione ran at him and embraced him in a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and let go of Fred and hugged George and Sophie just as tightly then sat down on the couch next to her parents. As they talked, Fred went into the kitchen to start lunch, George went into his room to play his Xbox, and Sophie went to help Fred cook lunch. They all ate lunch together; sandwiches and chips with wine to drink and talked with each other until it was time for Hermione's parents to leave.

"Fred, may I have a word?" Hermione's dad said and Fred looked at Hermione with a scared expression. Her father was going to have the "dad talk" with him about Hermione and he was nervous. Fred gave Hermione one last look and followed her dad into his bedroom.

"First off I just want to say, thank you for reuniting my wife and I to our daughter. We really appreciate it. Second, if you hurt my little girl or make her cry in any way I will hunt you down and kill you. She is my world." Mr. Granger finished and Fred had paled a little bit.

"Mr. Granger, I love your daughter so much and would never hurt her. I would go to the ends of Earth for her, to make her smile and be happy. Even if the Ministry of Magic hadn't interfered, I would have still fallen in love with her. I swear I will take care of her." Fred said under Mr. Granger's stare.

"Good. Let's not keep the women waiting shall we?" Mr. Granger said and Fred meekly nodded and followed him out of his bedroom. When they re-entered the living room, Fred saw Hermione and Mrs. Granger sitting and talking on the couch and George and Sophie eating at the table. Hermione spotted Fred and her dad and smiled and helped her mum up.

"You were nice, right dad?" Hermione said as she walked up to her dad and Fred. Fred gave her a sort of scared look. Hermione's father on the other hand looked quite satisfied to scare the magic out of Fred, and Hermione gave him a "really dad?" look. Her dad said it was about time for him and Mrs. Granger to leave to go back to their house. Hermione gave both of them a tight hug and then they left. After they left, Hermione turned to Fred and again gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Fred. You don't know how much this means to me." She said as she pulled away and placed a hot kiss on his lips. He gladly returned this searing kiss and instantly made it deeper. Hermione moaned and tangled in his red locks to pull his face closer. They were then interrupted by none other than Harry and Ron, coming to remind them of the "important' dinner at the Burrow. Hermione blushed and thanked them then went to get ready for the dinner. That left Fred alone underneath Harry's and Ron's intense stares, which made him very uncomfortable.

_**A/N: Yes, Hermione's parents ar**__**e back! What did you think? Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

19.

The dinner was going okay tonight. The whole Order was sitting at the table; Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley, Snape, and of course Fred and George and with Neville and Hannah. As usual, Fred sat next to Hermione and George by Sophie while they were in a heavy discussion about what happened to Hermione. Hermione felt very uncomfortable with this topic, and Fred could tell. Another thing that made her uncomfortable was the way Sophie was looking at Hermione, like Hermione should die. Also, Hermione noticed that Sophie's eyes were no longer crystal blue, they were more like blue-green. Sophie smiled at Hermione, acting like nothing was wrong and began to focus on George. Hermione knew something was up with Sophie, but she didn't know what. The Order left, except Fred and George, with the information that they had about Cassidy. After they all finished dinner, the "children" went into the living room to hang out and the "adults' stayed in the kitchen.

"What do you guy wanna do?" Ron said as he purposely sat in between Fred and Hermione. Both Hermione and Fred rolled their eyes.

"Um, truth or dare again?" Ginny piped up and everyone agreed and gathered in a circle; boys on one side, girls on the other.

"I'll go first. Um, Ron truth or dare?" Ginny asked Ron, who turned pale a little bit.

"Uh, truth." He said and Ginny smiled and evil smile.

"Okay. Among all the relationships, which was the worst one?" Ginny asked with a satisfied smile and Ron's ears turned pink.

"Lavender Brown. All she wanted to do was snog." Ron said and grimaced at the thought of Lavender.

"Hmm, Sophie truth or dare?" Ron asked Sophie, who perked up at the sound of her name being said.

'Um, dare." Sophie said very confidently and Ron begun thinking of the dare. He smiled evilly when it occurred to him.

"You have to give George a lap dance." Ron said, George blushed, Sophie smiled and stood up, and when she started giving George the lap dance, everybody yelled cat calls and whoops. After she finished the lap dance, Sophie sat back down beside Hermione and George was beat red.

"Okay, Neville. Truth or dare?" Sophie asked Neville.

"Truth." Neville said, a little cautious. Sophie though for a while, making everyone impatient.

"Describe the strangest dream you have ever had in your life?" Sophie said and Neville laughed to himself.

"Well, it was my fourth year at Hogwarts, just before the Yule Ball. I had already asked Ginny that day, so I had the Ball on my mind that night. My dream was my date to the Ball wasn't Ginny; it was the giant squid that was my date. We actually had a good time, and everyone was jealous. And then Seamus woke me up, I guess I slept in that morning." Neville finished and everyone was trying to hold in their laughs.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Neville asked and Ginny looked very thoughtful for a minute, and then answered.

"Dare." Ginny said.

"You have to go through the rest of the game, speaking Pig Latin. Starting…now." Neville said with a triumphant smile.

"Okayway, Redfay. Ruthtay oray areday?" Ginny asked in Pig Latin. **(Okay, Fred. Truth or dare?)**

"Dare." Fred said.

"Ouyay avehay otay unray rounday hetay ackyardbay hirtlesssay!" Ginny said in Pig Latin but everyone understood her. Fred rolled his eyes but with a smile and stood up and pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. He winked at Hermione, making her blush and ran outside. After a few seconds they all heard him yell. **(You have to run around the backyard shirtless!)**

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!" he yelled as he came inside, dripping wet with rain water. Everyone busted out in laughter and high-fived Ginny.

"You did not tell me it was bloody raining outside!" Fred said angrily and Hermione gave his shirt back and he put it back on then sat down beside her.

"Luna, truth or dare?" Fred asked a spaced-out Luna, who looked at him when he said her name.

"Um, truth?" Luna said with her always-dreamy smile.

"If you could make anyone in this room be your servant for a day, who would it be and what would you make them do?" Fred asked.

"It would be Hermione and she would cook my food whenever I'm hungry. She is a great chef." Luna said with a sweet smile and Hermione giggled.

"George, truth or dare?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Dare of course!" George said enthusiastically. Luna thought hard and for once smiled easily.

"You have to exchange an article of clothing with the person to your right. Which would be Hermione." Luna said and everyone laughed. George took off his shirt and handed it to Hermione and Hermione magically enlarged her sweetheart neckline teal strapless shirt, took it off (revealing her black strapless bra) and handed it to George, and put his shirt on. Once George put Hermione shirt on, everyone began laughing again.

"Shove off! Hannah, truth or dare?" George asked a laughing Jenna.

"T-truth." Hannah said, laughing.

"Rate everyone in hotness on a scale of 1-10." George asked and the laughing calmed down.

"Okay. Fred, 8., George, 7.5., Harry, 6.5., Ron, 5., Neville 9.8., Ginny, 8.8., Hermione, 10., Luna, 9.8., and Sophie, 9.1." Hannah said with a satisfied smile. Hermione blushed because she didn't find herself a ten. Sophie grew very jealous and made that she was rated lower than the mudblood.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hannah asked.

"Dare." Harry said and paled slightly when he saw Hannah smile evilly big.

_**AN: What is up with Sophie? Hmm, suspicious! Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"You have to write Draco Malfoy a love letter with a pair of your boxers along with it." Hannah said and Harry paled more.

"You sicken me…" Harry said and he went to get parchment and a pair of his boxers. He came back with a quill, parchment, and a pair of black boxers with lightning bolts on them. He sat down in his spot and began to write.

"I'm gonna say how long I have waited for him. How he drives me insane with hormones, and how I've been 'madly in love' with him. Also how he can imagine me in these boxers." Harry said as he rolled up his boxers in his parchment and gave it to Hedwig to send to Malfoy.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Hermione said, a bit nervously.

"What fear keeps you up at night?" Harry asked Hermione, Hermione was speechless for a minute, not knowing what to say. The fear that was keeping her up at night, making her have terrible nightmares was of Fred dying. And Fred knew that.

"Don't make her answer that, Potter." Fred said, standing up for Hermione. He knew who much it hurt her, how the dreams made her cry at night.

"Aw, is little Hermione afraid?" Sophie said in a mock baby voice. Everyone, including George turned and gave her a look.

"No, I'm not." Hermione said, shooting daggers at Sophie, who just smirked.

"'Mione, you don't have to tell." Fred said, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"No, it's okay. To answer your question Harry, it's the thought of Fred dying." Hermione said, feeling better she'd gotten it off her chest. Everyone in the circle became silent and either looked down or at something other than Hermione.

"Hermione, you didn't have to tell that." Harry said, feeling really bad he'd asked that question.

"It's alright. I feel better anyways." Hermione said just as Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's lap. He opened it and read it out loud.

"'Potter, I am writing this letter to let you know how disgusted I am. I, for one am not gay, but I can see how you could be. My father will hear about this! Disgusted, Malfoy. P.S. I'm keeping the boxers.'" Harry finished reading the letter, looking pale and disgusted while everyone was trying not to laugh.

"I think Hermione should have another turn, a fair turn." Ginny said and everybody nodded in agreement, except Sophie.

"Okay, Hermione truth or dare?" Harry asked at a smiling Hermione.

"Truth." Hermione said with a smile when Fred wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you have a tattoo? If so, what of and where?" Harry asked and Hermione blush and Fred smiled because he knew of course ;).

"Yes. It's of a rose with a stem and it's on my left shoulder blade. And one on my inner wrist that is the Japanese sight for 'strength'." Hermione said, blushing at how everybody was shock, besides Fred, who just smiled bigger.

"Honestly, how could you not see it with my shirt I was wearing?" she said with an eye roll and Fred winked at her.

"Alright, Ron truth or dare?" Hermione asked a pink Ron.

"Dare." He said.

"Go up to Moody and say with a big smile, 'I love you'." Hermione said and Ron drained of color. He stood up and sulkily walked into the kitchen where the Order was talking. After a minute. They heard laughs, a yelp, and then saw Ron running back into the room.

"Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks laughed. Kingsley, Snape, Mum, and Dad just rolled their eyes. Moody almost killed me!" Ron said, breathing heavily from running away from Moody. Everyone in the group was holding in their laughter.

"Alright. Game over." Ron said, embarrassed. Amazingly, most agreed but Ginny pouted because she was having a blast. Fred stood up and gave Hermione his hand and helped her off the floor.

"Hermione, can I have my shirt back?" George whined and Hermione let out a small giggle, seeing George in her top.

"Yes, right after this. SIRIUS, LUPIN, AND TONKS GET IN HERE!" Hermione yelled, Fred laughed knowing what Hermione was doing. And George looked like a deer in head lights. Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks came in and burst out laughing. George looked at Hermione like he was going to get her back, hard. The look just made Hermione laugh harder. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and Moody came into the room to see why everybody is laughing at.

"George, do we need to have a talk?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at George like he had gone nutters. Hermione, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks just laughed harder.

"No dad…" George said, turning beet red. The "grown-ups" went back into the kitchen and Hermione and George swapped shirts. Harry and Ginny, Luna and Ron, George and Sophie, Fred and Hermione said goodbye to each other and all disapperated to their different destinations. Once in the flat, Fred and Hermione and George and Sophie said goodnight to each other and Sophie apologized for that rude comment and they went to bed. After Fred and Hermione entered their room, Hermione changed into a purple t-shirt and black shorts and Fred changed into a pair of black boxers. They climbed in bed, gave each other a kiss and said goodnight, and then fell asleep.

_**A/N: Man, Sophie's being a bitch! Did y;all laugh? Tell me if you did or not in the review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

21.

The morning came too early for both Fred and Hermione as the morning light shone into the room. Hermione groaned and fluttered her eyes open to see Fred's blue eyes looking into hers. She realized how they were laying; her arms were wrapped around his, his were on the inside of hers in between their faces, and her knee was in between his legs.

"Morning." He said with his famous lopsided grin (according Hermione). She just smiled back.

"Mmm, morning." Hermione said and placed a quick yet long kiss on Fred's lips then sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She climbed out of the warm bed, against Fred's complaints. Today was the day where they jumped off brooms into the lake. She dressed in her plain hot pink bikini and put a white, strapless cover-up dress over it. Fred changed into a pair of black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Hermione put her hair up into a sloppy bun and turned toward Fred.

"I'm nervous Fred." She said and walked over to where Fred was sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed.

"Don't be. I'll jump with you." Fred said as he grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled to where she stood in between his legs.

"I'm still nervous." She said again and Fred pulled her face down for a kiss.

"Don't worry." He said when Hermione pulled away. She decided she was just going to quickly wash her hair and left for the bathroom. Once in there, she undid her bun, grabbed her shampoo, and began washing her hair over the sink. But right in the middle of the wash, usually she would smell the scent of strawberries instead she smelt a weird scent, like just wet hair. She quickly finished washing her hair and dried it then looked in the mirror. Hermione screamed at what she saw, she saw that her hair was no longer bushy and brown. It was neon pink and in a bob. She turned off the water and ran out of the bathroom knowing who pranked her.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" She yelled as she marched into the living room where Fred and Sophie popped their heads out of the kitchen. Sophie broke out laughing and Fred tried to contain his laugher.

"'M-Mione, what happened?" Fred asked, walking up to where Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips and her hair looked like it was flaming.

"Where. Is. George?" Hermione asked just as George came out of his room and could not contain his laughter either. Hermione went passed Fred and up to George and shoved him against the wall. He was still laughing.

"You are so lucky I'm not Fleur. It's on now." Hermione said eerily in his ear. When she stood back, George actually looked scared. Hermione smiled at that as she took Fred's hand and Fred took George's and George took Sophie's and they apperated to the Burrow. Once they landed in the middle of the house, everyone gave Hermione "what the hell" looks.

"Don't ask. One word: George." Hermione said and everyone understood. They all went outside to get ready for the jump into the lake.

x-X-x

"Fred, I can't do this! I CAN'T!" Hermione said on top of the broom and across from Fred. She started to shake and Fred took her hands in his.

"Hermione, look at me. I'm right here." Fred said when Hermione looked at him. They both were in their swimsuits and getting ready to jump. George did the countdown and with her eyes closed, Hermione and Fred jumped off the broom and into the lake. Hermione felt the cool water wrap around her like a heavy blanket that she couldn't escape. Fred reached the surface with a smile and looked for Hermione. Fred's look of bliss turned to worry when he didn't see Hermione at the surface. By that time, everybody was on the grown when Fred dove underwater to look for Hermione. He quickly found her body floating in the water, almost lifeless. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the surface.

"Somebody help!" Fred yelled out and Ron, Harry, George, and Ginny rushed over to help. They laid her on the grass and Harry, being raised by muggles, started CPR on Hermione. Fred watched, horrorstruck as Harry pumped her chest and did mouth-to-mouth until she coughed up water, looked at Fred, and then blacked out. But one thing Fred found curious, Sophie was missing.

x-X-x

When Hermione awoke, she didn't know where she was. But judging by how everything is white and smelled like bleach, she was at St. Mungo's. She looked down by her feet and saw Fred with his head resting on her bed and he was asleep. She looked around the room and saw that she was hooked up to an IV pole and a Pulseox machine. Hermione looked back at Fred and lightly moved her foot to wake him up.

"Hermione! You're okay!" Fred said as he jumped up and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss. Hermione leaned into his kiss but was interrupted by Harry, Ron, George, and Ginny coming into the room. She pulled away and smiled at them as they gathered around her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, looking very worried about one of his best friends,

"Honestly, I feel fine. All I remember was jumping off the broom, hitting the water, and blacking out." Hermione said and took Fred's hand that was resting on the edge of the bed and intertwined their fingers together. After chatting, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and George left and Fred summoned up a chair and sat down beside Hermione.

"Fred, are you okay?" Hermione asked after a few minutes to a sad Fred.

"No. You don't know how worried I was about you 'Mione. When we brought you here and the Healers' looked at you and checked to see if you've been hit by offensive spells, they found out you were hit by one, a very deadly one. They said if the caster hit you harder, you would have died…And, I can't lose you." Fred's voice cracked and a tear fell from his eye. Hermione wiped it away with her thumb and leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Fred cupped her cheek with his free hand and pulled her closer and making the kiss deeper. Hermione moaned and her other hand that wasn't holding Fred's hand knotted itself in his hair. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise that made Fred and Hermione pull away. Hermione look at her Pulseox machine and saw that her heart rate had gone up to 139. Hermione giggled and blushed at that and told Fred to come lay beside her, which he did. She curled up to his chest and Fred rested his chin on her head. They didn't notice Sophie peep her head into the room and grew jealous of Hermione.

**_A/N: *gasp* Don't fret, at least Hermione's alive! If anybody figured out what's up with Sophie, PM me. Review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am in now way making a profit from this story**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update:(**_

22.

After one more night at the hospital, Hermione was allowed to go home. That morning, she woke up to find another note left by Fred saying he and George were going to hang for a little while. She climbed out of bed and put her favorite t-shirt that Fred gave her, some denim shorts, and went barefoot then began to clean the flat. She started Fred's and her laundry, made up their bed, and cleaned their bathroom. Now she was cleaning George and Sophie's room and bathroom. She started their laundry and cleaned their bathroom, now she was making up their bed. When she was almost done, Hermione noticed vials of Polyjuice Potion and a large black trunk. She rinsed out the Polyjuice and opened the trunk. What she saw she could not believe.

"Hermione?" came Sophie's weak voice from inside the trunk. Hermione quickly helped her out to see that she was wearing a beat-up white t-shirt and black boxers just as she heard Fred and George enter the flat.

"Fred, George! Come here!" Hermione called as she help Sophie sit on the edge of the bed. Fred and George came into the room and were speechless. Fred and George came fully into the room and Fred stood by Hermione and George sat down beside Sophie.

"Sophie, do you know who I am?" George asked and Sophie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course. Cassidy told me everything." Sophie said nonchalantly and looked at everyone's face.

"Cassidy? As in, Cassidy Roads?" Fred asked as Hermione's and his face paled. Sophie was about to answer when they heard "Sophie" enter the flat. Hermione moved quickly, she grabbed the Truth potion from George's bedside drawer, grabbed her wand from her pocket, and ran out into the living room.

"Oh, hey Herm-." 'Sophie' was cut off by Hermione stunning her, and was holding her to the floor. Just as Fred, George, and Sophie entered the room, Hermione was pouring the potion down "Sophie's" throat.

"Are you Sophie Milano?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Who are you then?"

"Cassidy."

"Cassidy who?" Fred asked this time.

"Cassidy Roads." Cassidy said and Hermione let go of her and backed away. Suddenly, the Polyjuice began wearing off and Cassidy turned back into herself. She was beautiful; auburn hair, piercing green eyes, and tall, very leggy. She looked between Hermione and Fred.

"Hello Fred." She said in a purr. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her outfit then looked back at Fred.

"Cassidy, what are you doing?" Fred asked as Hermione stood up beside him and Cassidy narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"Why, I was trying to get you back silly." Cassidy said with a seductive smile. "And, it was working." She then narrowed her eyes at Hermione again.

"And, how was that working?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Cassidy laughed.

"Don't you see? I spiked your drink and drowned you, you would've died. Then Fred would be mine! Stupid mudblood…" Cassidy said and pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and Fred grew furious.

"But…I haven't tried this." She said and ran to Hermione and pushed her against the wall and put her in a tight chokehold. George and Fred moved fast. George pried Cassidy off of Hermione and Fred held Hermione up until she stopped gasping for air. Cassidy pulled away from George's grasp and lunged herself at Fred and kissed him. That right there made Hermione so mad that she pried Cassidy off her Fred and slapped her across the cheek.

"What was that for?" Cassidy screeched and rubbed her cheek, which was now turning red from the slap.

"Let's see you tried to kill me three times, tried to steal Fred, took the place of my good friend, and now you kissed my fiancée." Hermione said in her eerily quiet voice that always scared Fred. Cassidy widened her eyes and stepped away from Hermione and looked around the room like she was scared for a minute, noticing George was gone. Suddenly, they heard three cracks and saw George, Harry, and Ron rush into the room. Cassidy turned really scared as Harry and Ron grabbed one of her arms.

"NO, DON'T TAKE ME! FRED, TELL THEM! TELL THEM I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Cassidy cried out, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Sorry, but you _tried_ to kill the woman I love." Fred said as he put his arm protectively around her waist. Cassidy had a look of shock on her porcelain cheeks as she finally realized Fred didn't love her. She just gave up resisting the Aurors and let Harry and Ron drag her off. It seemed like everybody in the room sighed a sigh of relief. It was finally over…

_**A/N: *hides from throwing rocks*Don't kill me! So, who knew it? Raise of hands please. But, the real question, is it really over?**_

___**A/N2: Okay, so I need reviews! Review this. Review Heal Me. Review Secrets of Hearts. Oh and read and review Return of the JubliAdder Elves by my best friend and not-for-real twin sis, kaity1995**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. does...**_

_**A/N: Hey my loyal followers! Here's my next installment! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

23.

It has been three days after Harry and Ron took Cassidy away, since Sophie was found, and since George turned her hair pink, which means Harry and Ginny are getting married tomorrow. Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Jolie were setting up for Ginny's Bachelorette Party. Hermione was so excited for Ginny's wedding; it was going to be beautiful. She was also excited for her own wedding that was in a week. She and the rest of the Bride's Maids had decorated Fred and George's flat (with their permission of course) with malze and shamrock colored balloons, a banner that said "Bachelorette" above the couch, champagne-filled glasses, all kinds of food, snacks, and desserts, presents lined up on the couch, and games on the coffee table. Now, it was time to kidnap Ginevera Molly Weasley from Harry "Wonder Boy" James Potter. All the girls linked arms and disapperated the Potters' resident. Once there, they knocked on the door and Harry answered.

"Oh no." Harry muttered and the girls smirked and pushed past Harry and grabbed Ginny, who was under Harry's invisibility cloak, and disapperated to the front door of the flat. Hannah opened the door and they all piled in. Ginny widened her eyes and her mouth fell open as she took in the decorations and jumped up and down with excitement.

"You guys are awesome!" Ginny said and hugged the girls in a group hug. After the group hug and sat around the table to eat dinner. Hermione and Jolie brought to the table of pizzas, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, French fries, tater tots, and glasses of wine. They also put out some ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, ranch, honey mustard, and melted cheese. After Hermione and Jolie sat down all of them began eating.

After the best lunch they've ever had, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah, and Jolie all went into the living room to play some games. They had Apples to Apples, Life, and a poker game set up. The let Ginny pick the game to play and she chose the poker game. All the girls gathered around a table and began the game. The game lasted for an hour and a half and once it was over, it was present time! They all gathered around the couch where Ginny was sitting with presents around her.

"Me first!" Jolie said excitedly and handed Ginny a black bag with white polka-dots and white paper. Ginny tore through the paper and pulled out a baby pink teddy with a matching thong.

"Thanks Jolie!" Ginny thanked and hugged her friend. She chose a purple stripped wrapped box from Hannah and pulled out a see-through, black baby doll nightgown with a matching g-string. Ginny said thank you to Hannah and gave her a hug and grabbed a yellow bag with unicorns on it. She ripped through the purple paper and pulled out a black with white polka-dot bra and thong set. Ginny said thank you and gave Luna a tight hug. Ginny took a hold of a box wrapped in white paper with pink hearts and tore through it, pulling out a red corset trimmed with black lace with a matching thong. She gave a hug to Hannah and thanked her, reach for the last present. It as in a blue bag with green swirls on it and ripped through the purple paper, pulling out something that wasn't lingerie. It was a photo album. It was made of hard burlap and had a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing and then hugging each other while smiling at the camera, above that was 'Harry & Ginny' written in cursive. On the inside cover, a note was written.

_Ginny,_

_ I gave you this photo album so you and Harry can fill it up with wonderful memories. I love both of you very much, you are one of my best girlfriends. I hope you have a fabulous honeymoon on the cruise to Alaska!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Don't get too frisky!_

Hermione's present touched Ginny and she gave her best girlfriend a hug. After all of the presents, they all had some chocolate cake with white icing and said ' Bachelorette'.

"Thank you everybody for the presents and poker game! Goodnight!" Ginny said after all of the girls had changed into their pajamas; Ginny in a red, spaghetti strapped nightgown, Hermione dressed in the Quidditch t-shirt Fred gave her and black baggy shorts, Luna dressed in a thigh-length pink, spaghetti strapped nightgown, Hannah dressed in a purple t-shirt and black pajama pants, and Jolie dressed in a sports bra and shorts; and they all fell asleep to await the next day…

_**A/N: Wedding bells are chiming! Up next, Harry and Ginny get married! Anyways, review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this story.**_

_**A/N: Well, here is where Ms. Ginevra Weasley marries Mr. Harry Potter**_

24.

Today was Ginevera Molly Weasley's big day, her wedding day. She is marrying Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Lord-Voldemort. She was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing her wedding dress; a classic ball gown of tulle and glitter net over taffeta with a draped criss-cross bodice features a romantic sweetheart neckline accented with sparkling crystal beading and rhinestones. Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Jolie were dressed in their dresses; a knee length, malze strapless dress with an shamrock green sash around under the bust. Hermione was her Maid of Honor while Luna, Hannah, and Jolie were bridesmaids. They were all paired; Hermione with Ron, Luna with Neville, Hannah with Fred, and Jolie with George. Once the Maid of Honor and bridesmaid's song came on, they started walking out to their places. Harry looked so handsome in his tuxedo and tie with his messy hair combed neatly. Once all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up, _**A Little More**_ by Skillet began playing, Ginny and Mr. Weasley began walking toward Harry. Once they reached him, the song ended and Kinsley began the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman away?" Kingsley asked Mr. Weasley, who said "I do" and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek and handed her over to Harry. Ginny gave her bouquet of lilies to Hermione and faced Harry. Kingsley announced that Harry and Ginny were going to read their vows, Harry first.

"I Harry, affirm my love to you, Ginny as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Ginny to be my magical wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Harry finished.

"Harry, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Ginny finished and was almost in tears. Hermione defiantly was as Kingsley told them to place their ring on each finger and bonded them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter! Harry, you may now kiss the bride!" Kingsley announced and Harry placed a kiss on Ginny's lips, earning loud applauses and whoops and cat calls. In that moment, Hermione watery eyes met Fred's and he smiled and winked at her. Harry dipped Ginny and proceeded down the grassy aisle and to the Burrow to take pictures as Hermione linked arms with Ron and they followed Harry and Ginny as well as the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. Once around to backyard of the Burrow, Harry and Ginny finished taking their individual pictures, it was the bride and bridesmaid's turn for pictures. The first pose was just regular. The bride in the middle and an even number or bridesmaid's on each side of her. The second pose was where they stayed in the same placement but they put their arms around each other's shoulders. The third pose was where they all jumped in the air and had excited looks on their face. The fourth and final pose was a giant group hug with Ginny in the middle.

"Well done ladies! Men, your turn." The photographer said and the girls moved aside and the men stepped into place. The first pose was similar to the girls' first pose, Harry in the middle and the groomsmen around him. The second pose was them high-fiving each other and doing chest butts. The third pose was of them doing Charlie's Angles poses, which was very amusing to the women. The fourth and final pose was of the men doing model poses, making the girls lose it and crack up. The groomsmen went back over to the women as Harry and Ginny took some pictures with the rest of Ginny's family; her parent, her grandparents, and all of her brothers. Once all of the pictures were taken, they all head back to the giant white tent but didn't enter yet.

"I am please to introduce the Maid of Honor and Best Man, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!" Kingsley announced into a muggle microphone and Ron and Hermione – hand-in-hand – ran into the tent and Ron spun Hermione then took their places.

"I am pleased to introduce a bridesmaid and groomsmen, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom!" Kingsley said and Luna and Neville ran into the tent and took their places.

"I am pleased to introduce a bridesmaid and groomsmen, Hannah Abbott and Fredrick Weasley!" Kingsley announced and Fred and Hannah ran out into the tent and took their places.

"I am pleased to introduce the final bridesmaid and groomsmen, Jolie Anderson and George Weasley!" Kingsley announced and George and Jolie entered the tent. It was then time for speeches.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, Maid of Honor. I have known Mr. Harry James Potter from my first year in Hogwarts. And every year after. He would get Ron and I and himself in loads and loads of trouble. But, he had been my best 'shoulder to cry on' and one of my best friends. Now onto Mrs. Ginny Potter. She has been another one of my best friends since my fourth year, and I adore her. To Harry and Ginny!" Hermione ended her speech with a toast of champagne.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Best Man. Harry and I met on the train to Hogwarts our first year and have been best mates since. Take good care of my baby sister, or I will hunt you down. To Harry and Ginny!" Ron toasted champagne and it was time for dinner. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the bridal and groom party went over to their close nit tables; Hermione on the left of Ginny who was sitting beside Harry and Ron on Harry's right. The meal was roast beef with sauce on top, mashed potatoes, green beans, and wine or champagne to drink. Hermione chose the red wine to drink and began eating. The all talked and laughed together as they finished their dinner and entered the area where the cakes were. Ginny's cake was a three-tiered cake dresses with white fondant and red and orange roses while Harry's cake was a plain sheet cake with chocolate icing on top. Ginny's flavors for each tier were vanilla with a vanilla custard filling, red velvet, and black forest with a chocolate filling. Ginny cut out a piece of the vanilla and Harry cut out a piece of his cake and fed it to each other, all the while_** I'm a Believer**_ by Smash Mouth was laying in the background. After those pictures, everyone else was able to get some cake; Hermione got a piece of the vanilla from Ginny's cake and a piece of Harry's cake and went to sit back down.

After they all finished dessert, it was time for the first dance._** Breathe**_ by Faith Hill began playing and Harry and Ginny began dancing. Hermione watched her friends dance together with a smile as she felt Fred wrap an arm around her shoulder. It was then time for Ginny and Mr. Weasley to dance the father-daughter dance to _**Always Be My Baby**_ by Sara Evans. After that song was over,_** I Hope You Dance**_ by LeAnn Rimes began playing, signaling Mrs. Weasley and Harry to dance the mother-son dance. Hermione had tears in her eyes while watching Harry dancing with Mrs. Weasley, thinking about how Lily would be so proud of Harry. Once the dance was over, a disco ball dropped out and it was party time. The first song that played was_** One, Two, Step**_ by Ciara and Hermione came out into the dance floor and started dancing like Fred had never seen her dance before. She was moving her hips and dancing with the other girls like that, just having fun. The song lasted and was finally over and another fast song began to play. After a couple more fast songs,_** I Won't Give Up**_ by Jason Mraz began playing. Fred took Hermione's hand and began dancing with her.

"You look stunning tonight, Hermione." Fred said as the moved to the beat of the song.

"You look handsome as always." She said in return and laid her forehead on his chest as they danced the rest of the song. After that, another slow song came on,_** I Run to You**_ by Lady Antebellum, and Harry grabbed Hermione from Fred and began dancing with her

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said as Harry spun her around. Harry smiled a 'thank you' and danced with her until the song ended. Many more songs came on and Hermione danced with Fred some more, George a couple of times, Ron twice, and her friends. Finally it was time for the bouquet toss. _**Bad to the Bone**_ by George Thorogood began playing and all the woman and girls gathered around in a clutter behind Ginny. Hermione waited anxiously as Ginny threw the bouquet behind her and in slow motion, between Hermione and Jolie, Hermione caught the bouquet! Now it was the garter toss. Ginny got into a chair while the girls stepped back and let the men crowd behind. _**A Little Less Conversation**_ by Elvis began playing and Harry went up under Ginny's dress, making Ginny put her hands on her face in embarrassment, and pulled out the garter by his teeth. Harry then turned his back toward the crowd and sling-shotted the garter, and in slow motion, Fred caught it. After some more dancing, drinking, and chatting, Fred, Hermione, George, and Sophie decided to leave.

"That was so much fun!" Hermione said when all four of them entered the flat. Fred and Hermione separated from George and Sophie to go into their bedroom. Hermione picked out her pajamas (a knee-length, spaghetti strapped black dress) and when into the bathroom to clean up. She took her hair down that was in a bun, took her makeup off, and took her dress and undergarments of then hopped into the shower. After her shower, she dried off, put her nightdress on, and then braided her damp hair. When she entered her shared bedroom, the lights were already out and Fred was fast asleep on his stomach. Hermione climbed under the covers and fell asleep with her under her chin.

_**A/N: Well, how'd you guy like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review**_

**_Ginny's Dress: .?productID=5adc334e-baf0-49ea-9114-bd4fbd7005fb&categoryID=32e5a88c-cbf1-498f-afcf-dbfca138c5d3&pg=1&colorId1=_ **

**_Ginny's Wedding Cake_: .com/ImageStage/Objects/0019/0025137/large_**


	25. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for not uploading in a while. I have writer's block:(**

**Please have faith in me!**

**PotterFreak96**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, just the one's I come up with:)**_

_**Hiya guys! I'm sorry for not updating in forever, I was finishing Heal Me and I had Writer's Block...yeah it sucked. So, this chapter may be suckish compared to my others. But, that's because I had, again, Writer's Block. Enjoy!**_

25.

It was two days after Harry and Ginny's wedding and Hermione was lounging in the living room of the flat reading while Fred and George were watching muggle Rugby. Later on today, Luna, Sophie, and Hannah are coming over to help Hermione get started on planning her wedding, which was in eleven days. Ginny and Harry are coming back in three days from their honeymoon in the Bahamas. After Hermione's and Fred's wedding, Ginny and Harry were going back to the Bahamas and for Hermione's and Fred's honeymoon, Hermione really really wants to take a week and a half vacation to the Virgin Islands. It was about time to go to The Three Broomsticks with the bridesmaids. Hermione put her book down and went into the bedroom to change into some nicer clothes. She changed into a midnight blue, strapless, tube dress and midnight blue pumps. She put her hair halfway up and put on some makeup and perfume then once she was comfortable with how she looked, Hermione headed back into the living room.

"Wow love, you look beautiful!" Fred said from his recliner. Hermione smiled her 'thank you' just as Sophie walked in wearing a light pink, spaghetti strapped dress with her blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks. We'll be back later. Tootles!" Hermione said and she and Sophie apperated to the Three Broomsticks. They sat down beside Luna and Hannah and Hermione pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"So ladies, where should we begin?" Hermione asked as a waiter came over to their table to take their order; everyone ordered a butterbeer.

"How about location? Now, I was thinking we can transform the backyard of the Burrow into a beach." Hermione said and everyone agreed. Hermione wrote it down in her notebook and took a hardly sip of her butterbeer.

"Okay, now colors. I was thinking green and brown, yellow and orange, light pink and light green, orange and bright pink, or turquoise and orange. What to you guys think?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"I really like all of them. But, my two favorites are the green and brown and the turquoise and orange." Luna said and Hermione nodded and scribbled in down as the waiter came back over to take their food order. Hermione ordered a double cheese burger and fries, Luna ordered a Caesar salad, Sophie ordered what Hermione did, and Hannah ordered today's soup which happened to be chicken noodle.

"So, after this, let's go look for my dress." Hermione said and they all agreed with her. They ate in a comfortable silence. After their lunch, all four walked over to Madam Malkin's and went into the back for wedding dresses. Hermione looked at A-line, mermaid, tank-topped, and sleeved, until she found the perfect dress. It was an A-line, sweetheart neckline dress with a long train. It had bunched ruffles from the waist down and lacey and pearly on the burst half of the dress.

"Oh, a very good choice. Very elegant." Madame Malkin said and led Hermione into a changing room. Once Hermione put it on, she felt like a whole different person and Madame led her back out to where the others were. They "oohed" and "ahhed" and Hermione paid for the dress and all four of them left.

"Well Sophie, I guess we better head back before the boys burn the flat down." Hermione joked, holding her wedding dress box and Sophie agreed and said goodbye to Luna and Hannah and apperated back to the flat.

"Fred! George! We're home!" Hermione yelled and closed the door after she and Sophie entered the flat. Fred and George came walking in, laughing and clutching their stomach.

"What's in the box?" George asked as he and Fred sat on stool in front on the marble island. Fred looked at the box Hermione was holding and raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing important." Hermione said with a smirk. George made an "mmmmhmmmm" noise and went back to talking with Fred. Hermione smiled at Sophie and went into the bedroom and put the box under the bed. She also put a charm on it so only she can touch it so Fred won't see it. After that, she went back into the live room and plopped on the couch beside Sophie and turned on the television to watch _Grey's Anatomy_. Fred and George groaned and sat down beside the girls.

"You guys wanna go out for dinner with Lee and Alicia?" George asked.

"Sure I'm up for it." Hermione said and Fred and Sophie agreed quickly. They all sat and watched the soap opera.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Sophie asked. They all discussed it and decided on "Magicks", a casual restraint across from The Three Broomsticks. Around six, they all disapperated to "Magicks" and met Lee and Alicia at the front of the restaurant. They all were seated at a round table and all looked at their menus.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" a waitress asked the group Hermione ordered red wine and so did Sophie and Alicia while Fred, George, and Lee ordered soda. The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order. Hermione ordered fried catfish and fries, Sophie got a salad, Alicia got a hardy steak with mashed potatoes and corn, Fred ordered a cheeseburger and fries, George ordered what Fred wanted, and Lee ordered grilled salmon on rice with a side of coleslaw. All six of them chatted with each other until it was time to go back to their houses and/or flat. Hermione disapperated with Fred, George, and Sophie back to their flat and they all landed in the dark flat. Hermione went into the bathroom to shower and Fred split away from George and Sophie. After Hermione's relaxing shower, she walked into the bedroom to change and finally go to sleep. Once she changed into her purple, spaghetti-strapped, silk nightgown, Hermione crawled under the blankets next to an already sleeping Fred and fell asleep beside him.

**_A/N: Again, sorry if it sucked horribly... But, I think I broke through the writer's block__:) So hopefully the next installment won't be so damn hard to write.. Review!_**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or it's places. I own the one's I make up**_

_**Hey I'm back! I'm so glad I uploaded faster this time:)! Well, enjoy!**_

26.

It was now six day's until Hermione's and Fred's wedding and Hermione has been freaking out. Currently she was walking around Diagon Alley looking for wedding ideas. She had just left a flower shop called_ Honey's Flowers_ for her wedding bouquet. It consisted of calla lilies, turquoise roses, and orange tulips. It was ordered and she was going to pick it up in two days. Hermione was now looking around a china shop for her plates, glasses, and silverware and a shop called _China's China_. She found a plate set, it was white and squared with gold on the rims, glass sets, they were wine and champagne glasses along with classy rectangular glasses with gold around the rims, and finally silverware. Hermione also chose turquoise table cloths and orange napkins and had the center of the plates engraved in gold saying "Fred & Hermione" in gold cursive and also the glasses. Once she paid for everything that day, she apperated back to the flat.

"Fred! I'm back!" Hermione called out and set her bags on the marble island. Fred skidded to a stop and smiled his famous crooked smile at Hermione.

"Hey love." He said and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Hermione smiled as she pulled away and hopped onto one of the island stools and pulled out her checklist. She checked off "Bouquet", "Plates", "Silverware", "Napkins", "Glasses", and "Tablecloth". That leaves "Caterer", "Music/DJ/Band", "Centerpieces", "Ring", "Wine/Champagne", "Cake", and "Other Decorations". Hermione had already checked off "Wedding Dress", "Location", and "Send out Invitations". Hermione let out a moan/whining noise and let her head fall into her palms.

"This is so freaking stressful!" Hermione whined into her palms. Fred came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders, making Hermione release a sigh of contentment.

"I can take you out on a date. We haven't had a date in ages." Fred said and Hermione nodded, wanting to stop thinking about the wedding and enjoy the massage.

"Where would you want to go?" Fred asked.

"We could go to that new Italian place." Hermione said (moaned). Fred agreed, ending the massage, and sat by Hermione.

"I love you 'Mione." Fred said with that crooked smile again. Hermione smiled and leaned in close.

"I love you too." She said and closed the gap in between them.

x-X-x

Hermione was throwing dresses all over the bedroom, trying to pick one out for their date tonight. She was now down to a deep, blood red, one-shoulder dress that came to her mid-calves and an olive green, sweetheart neckline dress that came to her ankles. Hermione tried both of them on and the both make all of her curves look good. She let out a groan/growl and threw a little hissy fit. She finally chose the olive green one and put on the heels to match and grabbed her silver, sparkly clutch. She then walked across the hall to the bathroom to put her makeup on and fix her hair. She put basic makeup on; foundation, pink lip gloss, mascara, and light pink blush then put her hair up in a low bun but left some hair hang down. She took out her engagement ring from her ring bowl and slipped it on then headed out of the bathroom.

"Alright I'm ready." She said when she entered in the living room where Fred and George were lounging. Fred was wearing lain black robes with a white shirt and black tie with his hair still hanging so it's almost covering his eyebrows.

"You ready, beautiful?" Fred asked and hopped up when Hermione smiled and nodded.

"George, do you and Sophie has any plans?" Hermione asked as she hooked her arm through Fred's offered elbow.

"Oh, we have plans alright." George said and winked at Hermione from the sofa. Hermione knew exactly what he meant and blushed.

"A-alright. W-well, have fun with that." Hermione stuttered, still blushing and Fred rolled his eyes at his twin and apperated Hermione and himself to a restaurant called _Un po 'di Italia (A Little Piece of Italy)_. Once they landed outside if the magical, Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley, Hermione took in the building. It was a two-story, brick building with lights on the outside and floo networks in the walls. There was valet broom parking and roof-top dining the Fred and Hermione began walking toward the entrance. They walked up to a tall, balding man behind a mahogany wood podium and waited for him to acknowledge them.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked in a cheerful yet tired voice.

"Weasley." Fred said and squeezed Hermione's hand. The bald man nodded and a blonde waitress walked up and took two menus.

"Follow me." The waitress said and Fred and Hermione followed her to a semi-secluded booth with a beige tablecloth and two candles.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked once Fred and Hermione sat down next to each other.

"Your best wine, please." Hermione said and the waitress nodded and left. Soon though, a twenty-or-so looking man came to their table and placed a basket of fresh baked rolls with cups of butter, bowed, and left.

"Well, this is a nice restaurant." Hermione said and Fred agreed as their waitress came back and poured their wine into their wine glasses.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"I would like the Pasticcio di Lasagne, please." Hermione ordered and gave their waitress her menu.

"I would like the Fettuccine Alfredo alla Primavera." Fred ordered and gave the waitress his menu and she walked away. Hermione and Fred chatted while they were waiting for their food, mostly getting to re-know each other. Finally about ten minutes later, their food arrived hot and fresh to their table. The same twenty-something year old man who brought their bread also brought their dinner and bowed and walked away. Fred and Hermione dug into their dinner and ate in a comfortable silence. Once they finished their delicious dinner, their waitress came back and began picking up their plates, glasses, and bread basket.

"Would you guys like dessert?" she asked. Fred and Hermione exchanged a look, saying "Hell yes!" to each other.

"Yes we will. I will have the Torta di Formaggio with a Cappuccino." Hermione said and the waitress wrote it down.

"I would like the Torta di Cioccolata with a Cappuccino." Fred ordered and the waitress wrote it down and then walked away. Fred and Hermione chatted some more until their dessert and coffee came. Once their desserts were brought to their table along with their coffee and they began to eat and drink. Hermione made a delighted moan once she took a drink of her Cappuccino and a bite of her cheesecake. Fred smiled at his beautiful fiancée and began to eat his chocolate cake. After they were done with their dessert, Fred paid the check like a gentleman and held Hermione's hand as they walked out of the restaurant and apperated back to the Flat.

"I had so much fun tonight! Thank you." Hermione said once they landed in their bedroom and placed a sweet, soft kiss on Fred's lips. She smiled as she pulled away and Fred groaned and Hermione picked out her night outfit; a black, v-neck, t-shirt and white boy shorts; and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She undressed, took her hair down, and took her makeup off and hopped in the shower. After her relaxing shower, she dried off and changed into her pajamas and braided her hair then headed to bed. Fred was already asleep so Hermione turned off the lamps, hopped in bed, snuggled against Fred, and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Hope y'all liked/loved it! Please, please, PLEASE, review!**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. J.K does!**_

_**A/N: I'm back! So, how's y'alls summer so far? Mines been fun. And guess what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna dye the tips of my hair purple! Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I... My bad! On to Chapter 27!**_

27.

It was now four days to the wedding and Ginny and Harry came back a day early and Hermione was so thankful for that. She already checked "Caterer", "Music/DJ/Band", "Ring", "Wine/Champagne", and "Cake" off her list and was working on the centerpieces and other decorations. The centerpieces were going to be small, clear glass bowls with turquoise and orange glass pebbles at the bottom, filled one-third up with water, and a small candle will be floating on top of the water. The other decorations consisted of clear, Christmas light that would go around the Burrow. Right now, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Sophie, Luna, and Hannah were working on the centerpieces. After about twenty minutes later, all of the centerpieces were finished and Hermione checked that off of her list.

"Alright, what's next?" Ginny asked as she stood behind Hermione and looked over her shoulder at the checklist.

"Um, we need to conjure up some lights for other decorations." Hermione said and everybody conjured up white lights of different shapes and sizes. Hermione then packed them into a box and plopped down on the couch next to Fred.

"Well, we're done." She said as Ginny and Harry sat beside her. Fred took a hold of Hermione's hand that was resting between them and gave it a squeeze. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. He had gotten a haircut and it was now like it was before the War and Hermione loved it. She also looked at her Harry, her Man of Honor and Ginny, her deputy Head Bridesmaid, thinking of how wonderful of best friends they have been. She looked at George and Sophie, how George and she had grown the closest (besides Fred) of friends through the months since the Second War and Sophie, how she had become close friends throughout their time spent with George and Fred, except when Cassidy was pretending to be her. And, Hermione finally looked at Luna, her second best girl friend who wasn't as loony as she thought. Hermione smiled as she laughed and chatted with her friends and her love.

x-X-x

It was now two days until Hermione Jean Granger becomes Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley and she was as nervous as ever. She has been so busy setting up for the wedding, owling Percy to do the wedding, and fighting with the caterer that she barely spent any time with Fred. She missed him and felt a pull on her heart when she was away from him for a long period. He was also busy doing groom things along with his brothers so it wasn't too bad since they were both busy with errands. She had just finished decorating the outside of the Burrow into a beach and she was exhausted as she plopped down onto the sofa and laid her head back.

"Hey stranger." Hermione looked toward the voice to her left and smiled big.

"Hey yourself." She said and Fred walked over to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her.

"It's been far too long away from each other." Fred said with a sigh.

"I know. Two more days." Hermione said with a smile which made Fred smile in return.

"Until I get to call you my wife." Fred said and Hermione blushed. _Curse you stupid blush that shows up every time Fred says something!_ Hermione kicked herself mentally as the blush became redder.

"You are so cute when you blush." Fred said with a chuckle and made Hermione blush even more.

"Shut it." She said and gave Fred an evil glare which made Fred burst out laughing and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I love you." He said and Hermione leaned into his side and Fred tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever." Hermione said with a sarcastic tone to her voice and a smile.

"Why Hermione, have you been spending too much time with George and I?" Fred said and pretended to be shocked. Hermione giggled.

"Guess I have. I should stop doing that shouldn't I?" Hermione said with a husky voice that she could muster hoping it sounded sexy.

"Probably." Fred said, leaning in closer to Hermione. Hermione coyly smiled and leaned in slightly where their lips were only inches away from each other.

"But, I like breaking the rules." Hermione said, looking at Fred from under her long, thick lashes. Hermione finally leaned in more and their lips touched and Hermione felt that damned shock go through her entire body each time they kissed. Fred made the kiss deeper as he cupped Hermione's face and Hermione immediately responded and put her hands around his neck.

"Guys! Don't do it there! I sit there!" Ginny whined when she walked in and saw them snogging. Hermione pulled away and blushed scarlet red and Fred just glared at Ginny, who was pretended to gag.

"Don't worry Gin, he promised we wouldn't until our wedding night." Hermione said and smiled an innocent smile at Fred who squinted his eyes at her.

"Worst promise of my life." He groaned out, making Hermione giggle and hop up off the sofa to head back outside to help decorate some more. Fred followed her and put his arm back around her and pulled her close.

"I love you." Hermione said sweetly and with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Fred said with a smile as he and Hermione made it outside.

_**A/N: I saw Brave today! It was awesome and funny and cute! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review!**_

_**A/N2: Oh, and this week besides tomorrow, I will be very busy and tired so I probably won't be able to update. I'm going to a Christian-based camp out in Snook,TX for disabled kids. So, review!**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am no way making money off of this story**_

_**A/N: Camp's going good...so much fun! I'm tired though:( Well, here's Chapter 28**_

28.

One more day. That's it. Twenty four hours until Fred and Hermione's wedding and bonding ceremony. At this moment, Hermione was packing for the Bachelorette Party, the wedding night, and their first half of their honeymoon to Matira Beach, Bora Bora, Tahitian Islands and to their second half of the honeymoon to Pink Beach, Harbour Islands, Bahamas. Fred was also packing for his Bachelor Party, wedding night, and honeymoon. Once Hermione and Fred finished packing, they headed into the den for quality time before Ginny and George took each of them away for one night. They watched television, ate lunch together, laughed and joked, snogged, and just took in the time with each other. Suddenly, there were two loud cracks as Ginny and George landed in the Flat with big, goofy, cheesy smiles on their faces.

"You ready?" they said in unison. Fred and Hermione looked at each other, gave each other one last kiss until their wedding, and stepped up to Ginny and George.

"Ready." Hermione said with a smile and linked elbows with Ginny.

"Ready Brother-of-Mine." Fred said with a smile and George put an arm around his twin's shoulders in a brotherly manner. Fred and Hermione looked at each other one last time before they began spinning through time and space. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in the living den of the Potter Mansion in Godric's Hollow. It was decorated in orange and turquoise balloons and streamers and lights with presents on the couch and a long table with a cake, snack foods, and bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey.

"Wow Gin, you went all out didn't you?" Hermione said with a smile, making Ginny smile and blush slightly. Hermione notice Ginny look behind her and smile big.

"Hermione, you know how you mailed out letters to your muggle friends?" Ginny said and Hermione nodded and looked at her best girl friend like she'd gone mental.

"Don't look at me like that. Turn around." Ginny said with a smile and Hermione cautiously turned around and smiled and gasped at what she saw. She saw her four best muggle friends in the whole world. She squealed and ran up to them and hugged all of them and cried together. They were Ellie, Lucy, Charlotte, and Megan and have always been there for Hermione. She had sent them letters throughout the years and sent them pictures of her and her friends (and cute guys in Hogwarts). She told them about Fred and magic (Hermione begged Kingsley to let her tell) and the Marriage Law.

"It's been too long." Ellie said in her Scottish accent and a smile. Hermione agreed and hugged her muggle friends once more.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Ginny said as she slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders as Luna and Hannah walked in. Hermione gave them a hug and headed over to a cushioned chair and plopped down in it. She snacked on the snack food Ginny placed out as she laughed and talked with her friends. It then turned dusk-ish outside and everyone was getting hungry. Ginny, Luna, and Hannah all brought out food; pepperoni pizza, cheese burgers, all kinds of sandwiches, fish and chips, and Sheppard's pie. Hermione had some of everything while she talked with her friends. Her mind couldn't help wandering back to Fred.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, pulling Hermione back to reality.

"What?" she asked and Ginny just crossed her arms over her chest.

"No thinking about Fred tonight. Tonight is all about you." Ginny said and Hermione gave her puppy dog eyes. Ginny just smiled.

"Hermione, I have six brothers, that doesn't faze me anymore. Now, time for presents then cake!" Ginny squealed and magically moved the presents to the floor.

"Okay, this one first." Ginny said as she hand Hermione a polka dotted bag. Hermione opened the card to see this present was from Lucy. After she read the card, Hermione tore through the pink tissue paper and pulled out a black lingerie corset and thong set with white polka dots. She also pulled out a deep purple chemise that had a low v-neck. Hermione thanked her best friend and Ginny handed her another present. This one was wrapped in purple and green stripped wrapping paper and Hermione tore it open and dug through the purple tissue paper to find a card. Hermione read it to see it was from Ellie and pulled out a pink, lacy baby doll nightie and a pink kimono. Hermione thanked Ellie and Ginny passed her another present.

"Here" Ginny said as she handed the bag to Hermione. It was a black bag with red lining and tissue paper and Hermione dug through it until she found a card. The present was from Megan. Hermione pulled out a black, lacey bustier and thong set and black stilettos that you have to lace up. She thanked Megan and Ginny handed her the fourth present which was another gift bag. It was bright yellow with lime polka dots. Hermione dug through the hot pink tissue paper, trying to find a card. Once she finally found it, Hermione opened it and read it, finding that it was from Luna. She pulled out a yellow, and pink lacey bra and boy short set and a lime green teddy and thong set. Hermione smiled at Luna and thanked her.

"Next one." Ginny said, handing Hermione a midnight blue wrapped box with stars. Hermione ripped it open and tore through the midnight blue tissue paper. She quickly found the card, seeing it was from Charlotte. Hermione pulled out a turquoise bikini and a black kimono. She also pulled out a pair of jet black pumps. Hermione thanked Charlotte and Ginny handed her another present. It was a pink bag with red swirls and Hermione tore through the red tissue paper. She found and read the card that was from Hannah and pulled out an orange, laced bra and boy short set and a new white cover-up. Hermione thanked Hannah and Ginny passed up the last present.

"Last but not least." Ginny said and Hermione gabbed the purple bag. Hermione dug through the lavender tissue paper to find a card. On the inside it said: _Hermione, I am so happy for you and Fred. I can't wait until your wedding! Have a wonderful and romantic honeymoon! Love, Ginny_. Hermione thanked Ginny and pulled out a red strapless dress, red lace bustier and thong set, and a pair of shiny red stiletto boots. Hermione smiled at this because red was Fred's favorite color. Ginny and Hannah then brought over the chocolate cake and everyone ate it while talking and laughing. After they all together finished most of the cake, everyone began getting ready for bed. After Hermione changed, she laid beside Ginny on the blankets and pillows on the floor. She told her best friends goodnight and fell asleep thinking of Fred.

_**A/N: I hope y'all liked it! The wedding is going to be in the next chapter, which will be a long one. I might start detailing too much, but I love detail! Anyways, just hit that blue button at the bottom and review!**_


	30. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I'm working on a Vampire Diaries faanfiction story.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**PotterFreak96**


	31. Chapter 29  The Wedding pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling._**

**_A/N: I apologize for the wait! Mr. Writer's Block prevented me from writing... Well here it is, The Wedding pt. 1_**

29.

Hermione stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking at herself in her wedding dress. She's already followed the wedding rhyme: something old was her grandmothers' amethyst stone necklace, something new was her wedding dress, something borrowed was Ginny's silver rhinestone hairclip that was holding up her curly half up-half down look, something blue was the garter she was wearing, and she placed a sixpence in one of her white pumps. She turned and looked at her bridesmaids and Man of Honor. The bridesmaids were wearing ankle length, turquoise dresses with an orange sash under the bust and Harry was wearing black dress robes and an orange and turquoise tie. Hermione's mother and father walked in and gasped at their only daughter.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Hermione's mum said and dabbed her eyes. Hermione walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Fred's a lucky man." Hermione's dad said and Hermione hugged him too. Hermione knew her father thought she looked beautiful, he was just speechless. It was then time to walk out of the back area of the Burrow. The bridesmaids and groomsmen all lined up; Ellie with Bill, Lucy with Charlie, Charlotte with Lee, Megan with Oliver, Hannah with Neville, Luna with Ron, and Ginny with Harry; Hermione put her veil on and stood behind Harry and Ginny with her father. The music for the bridesmaids and groomsmen began playing and they proceeded out, couple by couple. Before Ginny and Harry walked out, Ginny handed Hermione her bouquet and the proceeded out with Harry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione's father said with a wavering voice and tears in his eyes.

"Even if there wasn't the Marriage Law, I would. I love him daddy." Hermione said and looked at her dad with a watery smile. He nodded and looked straight ahead.

"Don't let me fall dad." Hermione said and linked elbows with him.

"I won't." he said with a smile as _I Turn to You _by Christina Aguilera began playing and Hermione and her father began walking down the sandy aisle (which was lined with seashells) to Fred at the altar. Once Hermione and her father rounded the corner, Hermione saw the guests and bridal and groom party. She looked at her guests; Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, her family, Fred's rest of the family, Kingsley, the Malfoy's, Dean, his wife, Seamus, his wife, and other Gryffindors. Hermione then looked at the bridal and groom parties, the bridesmaids looked stunning and the groomsmen looked handsome. Her eyes finally landed on the love of her life, Fred. He was in very nice black dress robes with a turquoise and orange tie, His hair was as messy as always but was a neat messy, making Hermione smile even bigger. His bright blue eyes were shining with an extra sparkle as he watched his soon-to-be bride walk down the aisle. Finally after what felt like eternity, Hermione and her father finally reached Fred and Percy.

"Who gives this woman away?" Percy asked and Hermione's father squeezed Hermione linked arm tighter.

"Her mother and I." Her father said. He gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and he placed Hermione's hand in Fred's then took his seat beside her mum. Fred squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly and she smiled at him and stepped up next to him and handed Ginny her bouquet.

"We are gathered here today to join together two hearts in holy matrimony. Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times.  
>And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch." Percy said with a smile and Fred and Hermione did as they were told.<p>

"Let's begin. Fred, if you would read your vows first." Percy spoke to Fred and Fred smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hands again.

I, Frederick, take you Hermione, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for when you have your nose in a book and are in your own world, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you." Fred ended his vows with a smile making Hermione smile in return. It was now Hermione's turn.

"I, Hermione, take you Frederick, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for when you and George test your newest product on me, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I love you so much." Hermione finished her vows with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"George, if you would hand me the rings, please?" Percy asked and George shined with excitement when her handed Percy the rings. Percy then handed the rigs to Fred and Hermione to put on each other's ring finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Fred said to Hermione as he slid plain the white gold band onto her ring finger in front of her engagement ring.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Hermione said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she slid the white gold band on Fred's ring finger. They both smiled at each other.

"If anyone doesn't want this couple to be married and bonded, speak now of forever hold you peace." Percy said and Hermione and Fred looked out at the crowd of guests. Once no one answered, Percy continued with the ceremony. Percy then pulled out a silver blade, a turquoise ribbon for Fred, and an orange ribbon for Hermione. He then took one of Hermione's hand and Fred's hand and cut a slit in their palm and tied each palm together with the ribbons. Percy then pulled out his wand. He then began muttering a spell in Latin and a golden glow began surrounding Hermione's and Fred's hands and began pulsating. Then it engulfed them and Hermione felt warm and happiness, love, and security. Once Percy stopped saying the spell, the glow slowly faded away and Hermione felt magically stronger. Percy untied the ribbons and smiled at the crowd of guest.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Fred, you may now kiss the bride!" Percy said, looking like he wanted to yell it. Fred smiled big at Hermione and leaned in until their lips touched. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the shock that always went through her and cupped on of Fred's cheek with one of her hands. Sadly, Fred pulled away first and Hermione opened her eyes to see his blue one alight with joy and love. Hermione smiled at him and giggled

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Percy said excitedly and there were cat calls, whoops, whistles, and cheering. Fred and Hermione turned to the guests, took each other's hand, and began walking down the aisle making their way to the back of the Burrow for pictures. Once Fred and Hermione reached the backyard, Fred scooped her up bridal style and spun her around, causing her to giggle. He stopped and put her down on her feet as they were surrounded by groomsmen and bridesmaids. Then Percy appeared.

"I'm sorry but I need you both to sign this, saying you have gotten married by the Marriage Law." Percy said and Hermione and Fred signed it with giddy smiles. The legal document popped away as Percy went back into the Burrow where the reception was. Fred hugged his wife (it's gonna be weird to say that) and gave her a kiss.

"Alright, enough smooching. Save it for the honeymoon. It's picture time!" Ginny said as Hermione pulled away from the kiss and glared at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Fred and Hermione.

"Okay bride first for pictures! Hermione, hold your bouquet and look down at it." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione did as she was told.

"Okay now, look toward the sun over the water and let your bouquet hand hang by your side." Mrs. Weasley instructed and Hermione obliged. She took more pictures by herself, with her bridesmaids and her Matron of Honor, her parents, the rest of her family, and her new family. Fred did the same as Hermione with pictures by himself, his groomsmen and Best Man, his parents, his brothers and sister, his whole family, and finally his bride. After those pictures, Hermione, Fred, and the bridal and groom party headed to the back entrance to the magically enlarged Burrow for Percy to announce them.

_**A/N: Hope y'all are happy with it! Oh, and for you reviewers and readers (you know who I'm talking to), remember I'm a beginning writer. I'm not perfect at plots or character's behaviors or tenses. Cut me some slack, I will get better. Review!**_


	32. Chapter 30  The Wedding pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter. It belongs to our queen, Ms. J.K. Rowling**_

_**A/N: Part 2 or The Wedding is now officially complete! Hope y'all enjoy!**_

30.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. I would like you to welcome bridesmaid Ellie Patricks and groomsmen William – ouch – I mean Bill Weasley!" Percy said, rubbing his arm were Bill punched him from behind the door as Bill and Ellie walked into the den waving and smiling.

"I would like to welcome bridesmaid Lucy Henry and groomsmen Charlie Weasley!" Percy announced and Lucy and Charlie walked into the den smiling and waving.

"I would like to welcome bridesmaid Charlotte Richards and groomsmen Lee Jordan!" Percy announced and Charlotte and Lee walked into the den smiling and waving.

"I would like to welcome bridesmaid Megan Louis and groomsmen Oliver Wood!" Percy announced and Megan and Oliver walked into the den smiling and waving.

"I would like to welcome bridesmaid Hannah Abbot and groomsmen Neville Longbottom!" Percy announced and Hannah and Neville walked into the den smiling and waving.

"I would like to welcome bridesmaid Luna Lovegood and groomsmen Ron Weasley!" Percy announced and Luna and Ron walked into the den smiling and waving.

"I would like to welcome Man of Honor Harry Potter and deputy Head Bridesmaid Ginny Weasley!" Percy announced and Harry and Ginny walked into the den smiling and waving.

"And finally, I am proud to present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Percy announced and Fred and Hermione walked into the den smiling and waving then headed to the main table for dinner. It was Harry beside Fred, Fred beside Hermione, and Hermione beside Ginny as dinner was served. It was lasagna, garlic toast, and a side salad with either red or white wine to drink. Once everyone was finished eating, champagne appeared in glasses signaling it was time for toasts to the bride and groom.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention for a moment. I'd like to take a few moments to say a few words about our bride and groom. I'm George Weasley, Fred's twin brother and best friend. Marriage is a beautiful thing, but it can get loud, of ya know what I'm saying. I would first like to thank the parents of the bride for hosting this wonderful wedding. I've known Fred all of my life and Hermione since her first year. Before Fred fell for Hermione, he was a crazy prankster like me and before Hermione fell for Fred, she was a bookworm who needed a breath of fresh air and that's what Fred is. I'm so happy for theses two! To Fred and Hermione, may your marriage be full of happiness!" George toasted and raised his champagne glass and took a drink as did everyone else. Then Harry stood up.

"Hello friends and family, I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's Man of Honor and best friend. Marriage is defined as the state of being united to a person of the opposite gender as a husband or wife in a consensual and contractual relationship recognized by law. I am thankful for Hermione's parents for hosting this magical wedding. I've known Hermione ever since we met on the train to Hogwarts and I've known Fred since I joined the Quidditch team. In school, Hermione always had her nose in a school assignment until Fred walked into her life and then she changed for the good. And Fred is still the crazy joker I know. I'm so happy for you two! To Fred and Hermione, may your marriage be full of new surprises!" Harry toasted his glass up and took a drink as everyone else did too. Then Ginny stood up.

"Hi everybody! I'm Ginny Potter, Hermione's deputy Head Bridesmaid and best friend and Fred's younger sister. I am married to Harry and we are happy as I hope you two will be. With marriages comes challenges, fights, frustration, and heartache. But, with marriage also comes happiness, love, joy, security, fun, and children. I can see the love Fred and Hermione have for each other like it radiates off of them and lights up the whole room. I am so thankful to have Fred as a brother and Hermione as a sister-in-law and best friend. To Hermione and Fred!" Ginny said and toasted his glass up and took a drink as everyone else did too. Then Ron stood up and gave his toast and raised his glass to the newlyweds. Then Hermione's mum stood up and gave her speech and toast to the newlyweds and then Hermione's father stood up.

"I'm so glad everybody's been enjoying this wonderful occasion. I would just like to say a few words to the bride and groom. I am so happy that Hermione and Fred are married and I hope they have a good life together. To my beautiful daughter and her new husband!" He toasted his glass up and took a drink as everyone else did too. It was then time for the cake cutting and Fred took Hermione's and helped her up and walked over to their cakes. Hermione's cake was a four tiered, butter cream icing cake with orange and turquoise roses cascading down the cake. The bottom layer was lemon with lemon custard filling, the next layer was strawberry with a strawberry filling, the middle layer was orange with an orange custard filling, and the top layer that Hermione and Fred are saving for their first anniversary is vanilla with vanilla custard filling. Fred's cake was a chocolate sheet cake with chocolate icing and strawberries lining the edges. Hermione cut a sliver of strawberry cake to feed to Fred and Fred cut a small piece from his to feed to Hermione. While _1234_ by Plain White T's was playing they turned to face each other and Hermione carefully feed her piece of cake to her husband and Fred – being the jokester he always is – shoved his piece of cake into his wife's mouth, getting chocolate all over her mouth and making Hermione squeal. Before she could hex him, Fred took her cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Fred said while still laughing and earning a playful smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Love you more." She said and grabbed an orange napkin and wiped her mouth off. Fred offered her his elbow and Hermione took it as he led her to the dance floor for their first dance. The lights dimmed and _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Alison Krauss began playing and Fred took Hermione's and in one hand and placed the other on her lower back, immediately pulling her closer and Hermione put her other hand on her shoulder and they began dancing. They danced in each other's embrace taking in each other. Once the song was over, it was time for the father-daughter dance. _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts began playing and Hermione and he father began dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." He said and Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"Thanks dad." Hermione said as they danced to the rest of the song. When it was over it was time for the mother-son dance. _A Mother's Song_ by T. Carter began playing and Fred and Mrs. Weasley began dancing. Hermione smiled as she stood by her bridesmaids and Harry as she watched Fred dance with his mum. Once the song was over, it was time for deserts to be served and party time! Fred made it back to Hermione as family and friends gathered around to dance. The first song to play was _We Found Love_ by Rihanna (feat. Calvin Harris) and Hermione began to dance with her husband and friends. After a few more fast songs, Hermione went over to get some of her cake and some of Fred's cake. She cut into the strawberry layer and lemon layer from her cake and a piece from Fred's with a strawberry on top. She also grabbed a turquoise plastic fork and an orange napkin and headed back to where Fred was.

"There's my supermegafoxyawesomehot wife." Fred said once Hermione grabbed her glass of refilled red wine. Hermione giggled as she took a bite and Fred put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. After Hermione finished her cake, the lights dimmed again and _Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right_ by Billy Currington and Fred took Hermione's hands and led her back to the Dancefloor and began slow dancing with her. Fred kissed her as he swirled her and dipped her, making Hermione smile. Hermione looked at the other couples; Harry and Ginny, Luna and Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, her parents, and many others including George and Sophie. As the song ended, _Don't Cha_ by The Pussycat Dolls came on and Hermione began dancing with her Fred and friends, mostly Fred. She was flirting while dancing around Fred and mouthed the song. He had to control himself from not shagging her in front of her parents.

"Hermione." He said in a slight warning voice and Hermione smiled like a vixen. After a few more fast and fun songs played, _This Kiss_ by Faith Hill began playing and Fred slow danced with his wife again. He turned, dipped, spun, and twirled Hermione until the song was over. Hermione danced with her friends some more and slow danced with Harry, Ron, George, and Fred until it was time for the bouquet toss. _Addicted to Love_ by Robert Palmer began playing and Hermione stood in front of the girls and tossed the bouquet and Luna caught it. Now it was time for the garter toss.

_Hot Mama_ by Trace Atkins began playing and Fred set Hermione down in a chair. The men crowded around and Fred went up under Hermione's dress and kissed up all the way to her garter on her upper thigh. He pulled the garter off with his teeth and stood up with his back to the waiting men. Fred smiled and winked at Hermione as he sling shot the garter and tossed it and Ron caught it. Hermione danced with Fred and her friends some more, ate some more cake, and drank some more until it was time for her and Fred to change and leave. They went into separate rooms to change and left the crowd. Once in Ginny's old room, she took her veil off, her hair down, and her dress off. She put a knee-length, turquoise dress on that had an orange strap around the bust and put on turquoise Converse All-Star high-tops then headed to the top of the stairs to meet Fred. He had taken his robes off and was just in a white dress shirt, his turquoise and orange tie, and black dress trousers. He took Hermione's hand in his and they walked downstairs back to the party and guests. The talking stopped as Hermione and Fred entered the enlarged den and Hermione grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you so much for making this day even more fun for me. I love all of you and can't thank you enough. So, if all of you want to follow Fred and myself out to the front, you're more than welcome to." Hermione said and put the mic down and she and Fred walked outside to the front yard. When Hermione turned around, she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from every direction. Once the hugging and kissing finally calmed down, Ginny walked up to her new sister and gave her a tight hug.

"You two have fun, okay?" Ginny said to Hermione, wiping away a tear. Hermione hugged her again. Hermione also hugged her muggle friends, her family, Luna, Sophie, Hannah, George, Ron, Harry, and everyone else of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione the sign-in book and the wedding video before giving her a hug. After Mrs. Weasley's hug, Hermione looked beside her seeing that Fred was no longer there which made her curious. She looked back in front of her and was hugged tightly by her mother.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" she said as she squeezed her only child tighter. Hermione squeezed back until her mother let go. Her father stepped up next and enveloped his daughter in a gentle hug.

"Hermione, if Fred hurts you in any way, tell me and I promise I'll beat him to a pulp for you." Her father said and Hermione squeezed him tighter and let a few tears drip out of her eyes. She pulled away and looked at her dad with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Hermione said and her father tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and touched her cheek.

"I love you too." He said and Hermione hugged him again until he pulled back. He then smiled and turned her around and she crossed her arms across her chest but smiled at what she saw in front of her. It was Fred. And he was on his broom that was slightly hovering in the air.

"Fred, you know good and well I'm afraid of heights!" Hermione told his with a disbelief smile on her face.

"Come on, love. Trust me and hop on." Fred said with Hermione's favorite smile and held a hand out. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head then took Fred's hand and climbed onto the broom, sitting behind him. She quickly encircled her arms around his waist – earning a low growl from Fred – as Fred lifted up into the air. Hermione carefully waved goodbye and Fred lifted the broom higher and higher until the guests looked like ants then he flew off into the night sky.

**_A?N: Personally, I love writing weddings. Although they can be hard at points. Oh, and if any of you don't know any of the songs I put in this chapter, LOOK THEM UP! There really good! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Up next is the Wedding Night and Honeymoon... and y_**_**ou'll see why I rated this story M. Review!**_


	33. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. They belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling**_

_**A/N: Hey you guys! Fair warning, there is a sex scene in here so just to warn ya. Enjoy!**_

31.

Hermione rested her head against Fred's upper back and tightened her arms around his waist as he flew through the night air. She closed her eyes so that she won't have the feeling to look down and smiled against Fred. She slowly opened her eyes to see stars flying above her and breath of the cool air. Suddenly, Hermione felt Fred start lowering his broom and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut until he landed.

"You can open your eyes, love." Fred said and Hermione carefully opened her eyes to see that they were in the middle of a field. Fred climbed off the broom and stood in front of Hermione and offered her a hand so she can get off of his broom. She took his offered hand and climbed off the broom, which dropped to the ground once she was off it. Fred led her aways to a cabin in front of woods and had a lake in the back.

"And this is where we're staying?" Hermione said with a smile making Fred smile. Fred led her to the front door and hen picked her in his arms bridal style making Hermione giggle and loop her arms around his neck.

"Well, I have to carry my sexy wife over the threshold." Fred said and opened the door, carried Hermione in, set her down on her feet, and closed the door. Hermione looked around the cabin seeing a living den with a white couch, a glass table in front of it, two chairs with high backs and arm rest, and a lit stone fireplace. She then stepped over a slight step to a medium-sized kitchen with a round table with two chairs around it and was already set, a refrigerator, a sink and counter, and top cabinets. Hermione then walked back through the den and into a dimly-lit hallway and walked down it. There were pictures of flowers and noticed a little table with a lamp on it and two doors across from each other. She opened the one to her left and found it was a bathroom consisting of a porcelain toilet, sink, and a stand-up bathtub with a pink shower curtain. She closed the bathroom door and opened the next one to her right and stepped fully into a master bedroom. It contained a king-sized bed covered in a floral bedspread and pillowcases, a white dresser, two bedside tables with lamps on each side of the bed, a small lit stone fireplace, a white vanity, and a double-door closet. Hermione took her shoes off and smiled at the bedroom. She then heard the open door close and turned around to see Fred standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now I can have my wife. All. To. Myself." He said and with each word he walked toward her until he was in front of her. Hermione said and looped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I guess you do. What are you going to do with me?" Hermione said, seeing Fred's blue eyes grow darker with lust.

"This." He said and brought her lips to his. Hermione's eyes closed and she tightened her arms around his neck as his tongue slithered into her mouth. Hermione took a sharp breath and moaned as she battled his tongue for dominance as Fred backed her up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and Fred pushed her onto it.

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!**

Hermione scooted herself back where her head was on the pillows and Fred was on top of her. Fred's hands went to the bottom of her dress and began to pull it up her body. He let Hermione sit up and they broke their snog so Fred could pulled Hermione's dress off fully, revealing a white lace bra and white lace panties. Fred growled after he threw her dress across the bedroom and kissed her hot, swollen mouth again and laid her back down. Hermione quickly took his tie off and unbuttoned his dress shirt, which was easy for Hermione to remove and throw across the room revealing his lean, but nicely tones chest and stomach. Hermione ran her hands down and back up his chest and stomach to his neck, feeling his scars from the Second War. Fred slipped his hands behind Hermione's back, making her arch as he undid her bra and threw it across the room with her dress and his shirt and tie. He then kissed opened mouthed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, and between the valley of her round, full breasts. He then put his mouth on her right nipple and sucked and lightly bit it while fingering her other. Hermione arched her back.

"Fred…" Hermione breathed/moaned put as his hot mouth moved to her other breast and then traveled to her flat stomach. Both his hands went down to the edge of her panties and yanked them off and threw them across the room. Hermione reached down and undid his trousers and took off his black boxers. Fred kissed down to her sex and inserted a finger into her, making Hermione buck her pelvis and moan in impatience.

"Fred," she breathed out. "Please." Hermione begged and Fred kissed her fully on her lips and positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione wrapped her thighs around his waist and pushed him into her. She sighed in relief as he started to move in and out of her. It then got heated as Fred moved faster and faster inside of her and finally, they came together.

**END OF ADULT CONTENT!**

Fred collapsed and laid beside his wife, both of them sweaty and naked. Hermione looked at him and when he looked at her, they both smiled and let out a laugh. They both then crawled under the bedspread and faced each other. They smalled talked for a while and then Fred kissed his wife goodnight and they fell asleep.

_**A/N: Well this was why I rated this story M. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review!**_


	34. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not, will not, and has ever own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play with her characters (but I always give them back) :)**_

_**A/N: Sorry I neglected you guys for SO long! I've been working on my original story called "A Love worth Fighting For" which takes place in the 1800s. And I wrote a bit of my Harmione and Dramione fanfic. Well, here's Chapter 32! Enjoy!**_

32.

Hermione awoke to the bright sunlight coming from a square window she was facing. She closed her eyes and smiled then opened her eyes again and rolled over to face a sound-asleep Fred. She rolled her eyes and rolled to where she was on top of him and placed a kiss on his lips. He sighed and smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes. Hermione pulled back from the kiss, folded her arms on his chest, and rested her head on her arms.

"Morning!" Hermione said in a cheery voice making Fred chuckle and smile at her. He reached up and tucked a piece of fly-away hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Morning, love." He said and Hermione kissed him in a short, sweet kiss and climbed off of him and out of the bed.

"Do we have to get up?" Fred whined as Hermione pulled on a light pink robe that came to her knees.

"Yes, we have a busy day today. We're going to Matira Beach, remember? Now, I'm going to shower and don't follow me, I wanna freshen up." Hermione said matter-of-factly and Fred groaned as he slowly climbed out of bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked across the hallway and closed the bathroom to shower. After using the loo, she took off her robe and turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm. While she was waiting, she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face and when she felt the water and since it was warm enough, she hopped in. She smiled then the beads of water hit her and she started washing her body. After she washed and rinsed her body, she began to wash her bushy mane that she calls hair. After washing it, Hermione turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, put her robe on, wrapped her hair up, and walked back to the bedroom.

Hermione opened the bedroom door to find Fred gone and the bed made up. Hermione headed to the closet and opened it to find her clothes all hung up from shirts, to skirts, to shorts, to jeans, to dresses and the shoes were beneath the clothes. Hermione took the robe off and hung it back up and stepped into the closet to change. After putting on a black lace bra and black lace panties, she changed into a sleeved yellow sundress and put on wedged sandals with brown straps. Hermione then stepped out of the closet and walked over to the vanity and sat down on a stool with a pink cushion. She unwrapped her now damp hair and with her wand, Hermione dried it and tamed her hair. Hermione then put on some light pink lip gloss, foundation, and mascara and once she was satisfied on how she looked, Hermione headed out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Once she headed to the kitchen, she smelt the intoxicating smell of breakfast.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen and saw Fred preparing breakfast.

"Oh just chocolate chip waffles, bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, and hash browns. Your favorites." Fred looked at her while he was talking and gave her a smile then end back to cooking. Hermione made a 'mmm' noise and sat down at the table and waited patiently for the food. Fred put on her plate two waffles topped with maple syrup, eggs, four pieces of bacon, and two hash browns then poured her some orange juice into her wine glass.

"It looks good." Hermione said/sang as Fred plated his food and they began eating their breakfast together. They ate in a peaceful silence and once they were done, Fred and Hermione magically packed their suitcases and Hermione shrunk them and put them in her bag. Fred and Hermione walked outside hand-in-hand to the levitating broom. Fred helped her on and he climbed on in front of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as he lifted into the air and began flying to Matira Beach, Bora Bora in the Tahitian Islands.

x-X-x

After about a three hour flight, Hermione's butt was cramping and they finally made it to Matira Beach, Bora Bora in theTahitian Islands. It was beautiful with blue water, white sandy beaches, vegetation, and huts. Hermione squealed as Fred slowed his flight down and began to land in front of a beautiful wood villa. Fred climbed off of the broom and helped his wife off and they walked hand-in-hand up a sandy walkway to the villa. Fred scooped her up again and stepped through the threshold and into the villa. It was so cute and cozy inside the villa. There was a decent sized living room, and big kitchen, and upstairs there was a huge bedroom and bathroom. Outside was the best part, there was a huge swimming pool in the back and in the front was the ocean.

"So, how do you like it?" Fred asked with a cheeky smile that made Hermione smile in return.

"I absolutely adore it!" Hermione said and ran up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck as he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad. Now, onto a serious subject, what should we do in this big, roomy, spacey, villa?" Fred said with his mouth inches away from Hermione's. Her lips turned into a smile and chuckled, patting Fred on his back.

"I know what you're thinking Fred and not now. We just got here and I want to go swimming." Hermione said and Fred smiled at a thought he'd just got.

"Skinny dip?" Fred asked hopefully and Hermione just sighed and shook her head at her husband.

"NO! I bought new swimsuits and I want to break them in!" Hermione said and stepped out of Fred's hold and walked into the bathroom to change.

_**A/N: There you have it, the end of another chapter. I just have ome short things to go over with y'all. First, I'mreallysorryfornotupdatingqu icklyIjusthavebusyday****sofWriter'sBlock. Second, how great was seeing a something-feet Voldemort AND to see J.K. read at the opening of the Olympics? Lastly, I've decided when and how I'm going to end this story and the ending's near *hides under blanket*:( As always read, review, favorite, and follow:)**_


	35. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K., not me. If owned it, Fred and Hermione would end up together.**_

_**A/N: New upload... YAY!**_

* * *

><p>33.<p>

Hermione smiled at how she looked in her brand new bikini. It was zebra striped and so making her curves look amazing. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, put on her yellow and lime green flip flops, and headed out onto the deck over-looking the pool. Hermione kicked off her flip flops and set them by one of the cushioned chairs on the deck then stepped off the deck and began walking to the edge of the pool. Fred was already in the pool, back facing Hermione, wearing a pair of bright green swim trunks and his hair damp from jumping into the pool. Hermione smirked and gracefully slid into the warm water and wadded to where Fred was standing.

"I love what you picked out, love. Although it can be sort of dangerous." Fred said as he hungrily took Hermione in.

"Dangerous? How?" Hermione asked coyly and went down under the water, enjoying the feel of swimming. She felt Fred grab her waist as he swam passed her with a smile and wink. Hermione shook her head and came to the surface to face a smiling Fred, which made Hermione suspicious.

"What?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Fred just smiled and pulled his wife closer to him. He leant down and placed his lips onto hers and Hermione kissed him back and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. The kiss got deeper and heated and Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred's waist as he untied her bikini top.

x-X-x

Hermione was rummaging through the closet looking for a dress because Fred was taking her to dinner. Hermione was still feeling giddy from their fiasco in the pool as she finally chose a dress. It was a knee-length, sweetheart neckline, strapless yellow dress. She chose yellow strapped heels to go with it and went into the bathroom to fix her hair and put on makeup. She put her hair up into a messy bun and put makeup and jewelry on then walked out into the den.

"I am so confused right now." Fred said when he saw his beautiful wife walk into the den and walk up to him.

"And why are you so confused?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"How could a raggedy ol' git like me end up married to the sexiest woman alive?" Fred asked, wrapping arms around Hermione's waist and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How does the so called bushy-haired bookworm end up with the sweetest and most caring man in the world?" Hermione said when she pulled away then Fred captured her lips again. Fred was the one to pull away this time.

"Can you tell me how?" Fred asked and Hermione smiled.

"Well, there was a war, the Marriage Law, finding love, and a wedding." Hermione said and grabbed Fred's hand and she led him outside and they began walking toward the restaurant. As they neared, Hermione saw it was a medium-sized wooden building with outdoor and indoor dining. Fred and Hermione walked up to a podium and were greeted by a tall and blonde waitress who kept eyeing Fred as she led them to their outside table. The slutty waitress gave them menus and filled their wine glasses up with their choice of red wine.

"You look beautiful tonight, love." Fred said, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thanks. I didn't like the way our waitress was looking at you." Hermione said, looking at the menu.

"Love, you don't need to worry about that. You're the only woman I see in this whole restaurant." Fred said and took one of Hermione's hands in his just as the waitress came back to their table.

"What can I get for you tonight?" the waitress asked Fred while batting her lashes, making Hermione squeeze his hand.

"I would like the smoked salmon on white rice with fruit salsa." Fred said, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"And you?" the waitress said with a snobby look her face as she asked Hermione what she wanted.

"I would like fried shrimp platter, please." Hermione ordered, holding onto Fred's hand tightly. The waitress left and Fred and Hermione made small talk while waiting on their dinner. When it arrived hot and fresh, Hermione and Fred dug in with pleasure. They finished their dinner quickly, paid the bill, and headed out of the restaurant. When they finally made it back to the villa and into the bedroom, Fred closed the door behind him and pushed Hermione against it.

"Hermione Jean Weasley, you are the most beautiful, charming, delightful, sexy, elegant, bold, bright, brave, and strong-willed woman I have ever known. And I'm going to tell you how much I love you and no one else." Fred said and crashed his lips into hers and immediately took off her dress and let down her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Let your dirty minds run free XD! I know I have one! Anyways, as always, review!**_


	36. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *le sigh*. If I did, that would be totally awesome (StarKid reference)! Sadly and thankfully, J.K. Rowling owns it.**_

_**A/N: I think I'm getting better at updating more quickly! As always, here is your awaited chapter served on a silver platter!**_

* * *

><p>34.<p>

Hermione smiled as she woke up to the overly bright morning to have all the memories from last night come rushing back in her brain. She rolled over to where she faced her sleeping husband. Hermione always thought he looked so cute when he slept. No worries on his face, his hair a tousled mess, a playful smile on his face, and his bare chest slowly moving up and down with sleep. Hermione snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest and laid and arm across his chest.

"Mmm, morning." Fred said sleepily, slowly opening his sleepy blue eyes to meet Hermione's bright brown ones.

"Good morning, love." Hermione said and placed a soft kiss on Fred's lips, which turned up into a smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked when she pulled away from the kiss.

"We could go into town and walk around for a bit." Fred said and Hermione's face brightened.

"Okay, sound fun. I'm so going to shop." Hermione said and Fred grew panicked at that. He'd seen Ginny in her shopping-mode and she was hell.

"Shopping?" Fred said, trying to hide his panic but Hermione sensed it, which was new and odd.

"Don't worry, I'm not as bad as Ginevera." Hermione winked at Fred and climbed out of bed.

"_Damn, look at that arse!_" Hermione stopped in her tracks as she heard what Fred thought. She looked back behind her to see Fred pretending to read a magazine. Hermione shook his thought off and walked into the bathroom to shower and dress.

x-X-x

Hermione and Fred walked hand in hand through the Market Square tighter talking and laughing. Hermione couldn't stop thinking of how she read Fred's mind though and she tried. She came to the conclusion that it was the Bond that gave her the power to read minds and feel emotions. She'd tried to listen to random peoples' minds but she couldn't hear them. It was only Fred's.

"So, where do you want to start?" Fred asked, standing with Hermione ahead of a lot of shops.

"I have no idea. Let's just walk until we find something." Hermione said and she and Fred began walking again.

"_I wonder if he could hear my thoughts as well._" Fred heard Hermione think to herself and smiled.

"_Yes love, I can._" Fred said with a smile still plastered to his face and Hermione looked up at him.

"How?" Hermione asked out loud and looked at Fred, confused.

"Simple. The Bond between each other that we made at the wedding. It happens to most couples who get Bonded. Lee and Alicia got Bonded, that's how I know." Fred said with a shrug of his shoulders and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. Hermione nodded her head, looking at some glassware. She purchased a multi-colored vase and Fred bought her a necklace with a red and gold colored glass lion on it. That shopping day Hermione bought a new leather-bound journal, a leather-bound photo album which she had engraved "Hermione and Fred Forever" on the front in gold letters, crystal wind chimes, and a new quill for herself and a leather "man" bravlet for Fred engraved with the golden words "Aeternum et Semper" which translates from Latin to English as "Forever and Always". They shopped around a while more until it turned to sunset and it was time to go back to the villa.

"My lady." Fred said, opening the door to the villa and let Hermione walk in first.

"Fred, I'll be right back." Hermione said, putting the bags down and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and put a lock charm on it and went over to the sink to grab a bag from underneath. It was time to pull out Hermione's secret weapon. Lingerie. Hermione fug through the bag, searching for the perfect set. She finally came to a decision and pulled out the black, lacey bustier and thong set but left the black stilettos in the bag from Megan. Hermione took off her clothes and undergarments and pulled on the bustier and thong. She stood back up from leaning down and looked at her hair which was in two braids. She let her hair down and pulled it up into a messy bun like Fred liked it and took off her light makeup. Hermione then looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the door and looked at her appearance. Sexy with class. Hermione magically cleaned up her mess of clothes and put them back under the sink, unlocked the door, muttered "Nox" and opened the door.

"Fred?" she called quietly, making sure the coast was clear. Hermione stepped fully out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry love, I was just loo–." Fred said but stopped talking in mid-sentence, looking at his wife. After the shock of his sexy wife in _lingerie_, he walked over to her and kissed Hermione fully on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: * Que maniacal laughter* HAHAHA! I'll let your minds rn free now:) Review!**_


	37. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's book series, it's movies, it's franchise, or it's plots. They belong to J.K Rowling. I just play with the characters.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been writing on other fanfics. They are HP, TVD, and the sequel to Heal Me. I've also have had writer's block on this chapter so I hope you're not too disappointed...**_

* * *

><p>35.<p>

Fred and Hermione spent the rest of their first half of their honeymoon surfing (and teaching Fred how to surf), scuba diving, snorkeling, dining, slow danced, shagging like rabbits, cliff diving, parasailing, and ziplining. They then packed up and checked out of the villa and both hopped onto the broom and flew off to Pink Beach, Harbour Islands in the Bahamas. It was another two hour flight until they arrived to Pink Beach. Fred flew them in front of a tree house-looking villa and helped Hermione climb off his broom.

"How's your fear of heights?" Fred asked, taking Hermione's hand and led her up the twisty-turny ramp leading to the front door.

"Getting better I think." Hermione said as they reached the front entrance. Inside was like the other villa, just with different furnishings and Hermione plopped on the couch in front of a lit fireplace. It was dark out and she was exhausted and laid her head back on the couch and dozed off. She then felt herself be lifted up and carried somewhere by who she assumed, Fred. She woke up long enough to change into pajamas then fell under the covers and fell asleep against Fred.

x-X-x

Hermione groggily woke up to an empty bed space. She felt it to find it was cold which means Fred has been out of bed for a while. She groaned, not wanting to get up but she knew she had to. Hermione slowly climbed out of the bed and looked down to remember what she'd put on for pajamas. She was just wearing one of Fred's t-shirts and her own panties and slowly padded into the living room area.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens!" Fred said with a cheeky smile on his face and wiping his hands off with a towel.

"I made breakfast." He said and Hermione nodded and walked into the kitchen to eat. Hermione slid into a seat at the kitchen table and Fred handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a hash brown and Hermione began to dig in.

"What's the plan for today?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of bacon.

"We could go swimming in the ocean?" Fred suggested and Hermione immediately perked up and nodded her head yes. After she finished her breakfast, Hermione went into the bedroom to change into a swimsuit. She chose a hot pick bikini with lime green stripes and pulled on her new cover-up from Hannah and her yellow flip flops then pulled up her hair into a sloppy bun. She then headed out to the front and began walking down to the beach. Fred was already there, facing her and smiling like an idiot. Hermione giggled at him as she finally reached the sand and was in front of Fred.

"Ready?" He asked with a playful smile. Hermione smiled and nodded her head then pulled off her cover-up, which made Fred's eyes darken slightly. He took his wife's hand and led her to the water. The ocean water was warm and Hermione smiled and dove under to see Fred swim beside her. Hermione popped up to the surface and faced Fred.

"You're beautiful, you know that." Fred said and Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Not really." Hermione said and Fred cupped her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Yes you are." Fred said and kissed her. Let the fun begin…

x-X-x

Hermione wan standing in the bathroom wearing an ankle-length ruby red dress and putting on some earrings. Fred was taking her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant tonight and she wanted to look amazing. Once she was ready, Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Fred in the living den waiting for her.

"Wow love, you look breathtaking." Fred said and Hermione smiled and kissed Fred on his lips, took his hand, and began walking out to the restaurant. The restaurant was a cute, quaint building with lights on the outside of the building with indoor and outdoor seating and dining, Fred led Hermione inside of the pizzeria and sat down at a booth. A tall waiter walked up to their table to take their drink orders.

"I'll take a Coke." Hermione said.

"Water." Fred ordered and the waiter walked off and Hermione began small-talking with each other until the waiter came back with their drinks and take their pizza orders. Hermione and Fred agreed on half pepperoni for Hermione and half cheese for Fred and also ordered ranch to dip their pizza in. While they waited on their food, they made small talk again.

"You look stunning tonight, 'Mione." Fred said with his lopsided grin.

"Thanks. You look smashing as well." Hermione said with a smile and a sip of her soda. Their pizza had arrived not long after ordering and they ate until they were stuffed. Fred paid the check and walked his love back to the villa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A?N: Well, I really hope you're not hating me right now. I really have been bombarded with ideas for my future stories:) As always, review!<strong>_


	38. MUST READ!

**Hey my dearies,**

**Just a little heads up, after the chapter I just posted, the one I'm working on could possibly be the last chapter in this story. **

**I know I didn't warn y'all AT ALL and I'm truly sorry.**

**I know already how I'm gonna end it so, I'll tell y'all this… I am going to make a sequel!**

**If the next chapter is the last one, I'll tell you in the A/N.**

**Thank you!**

**PotterFreak96**


	39. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**A/N: Well this is the last chapter until the sequel. Hope you like it:)**_

* * *

><p>36.<p>

The rest of the last half of the honeymoon was spent just like the first half; surfing, scuba diving, snorkeling, dining, slow danced, shagging like rabbits, cliff diving, parasailing, and ziplining. Hermione hand just finished shrinking all of her suitcases and bags and placing them in her jacket pocket as Fred did the same for his then they got onto the broom and flew off back to England. Both Hermione and Fred had gotten a nice tan during their course of their honeymoon, which Hermione was happy about. It was a four and a half hour flight before they reached the magical part of London and Fred landed outside of the Burrow. Fred helped Hermione off of the floating broom and inside the Burrow to visit with their family.

**Five Weeks Later**

Hermione walked into the Flat from her job at the Ministry to find Lee, Fred, and George playing the Xbox, again. She sighed and rolled her eyes and began making dinner for the three barbarians. Hermione is still getting used to being married as she and Fred do get into arguments quite a bit. But, after all the bickering and yelling that morning or evening there is one thing that always keeps them together, love.

"Hey love, what for dinner?" Fred asked as he, Lee, and George finished their game and walked into the kitchen.

"Just beef stew." Hermione said with a smile on her face as Fred, George and Lee sat down at the round table. Everyone got their meal and sat down and ate together while making small talk. They talked about the shop, how Alicia was expecting, and how Sophie was pregnant as well. Hermione was happy for Sophie, don't get me wrong, but she was a little disappointed that she wasn't pregnant yet. After Lee left, Fred, Hermione, and George called it a night. George walked into his room where Sophie was fast asleep and Fred and Hermione went into their bedroom for the night.

"Fred, we need to talk." Hermione said, picking out her nighttime wear.

"What's up, love?" Fred asked, taking his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

"I was thinking about how Alicia, Sophie, and Luna are all expecting and I'm happy for them." Hermione started, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"But?" Fred asked, turning Hermione around to face him.

"But, I want to have that feeling on carrying a Weasley inside of me. I want to be pregnant." Hermione said and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"You never told me or even hinted to me that you wanted to try." Fred said, cupping Hermione's cheek and wiping away the tear.

"I'm telling you now." Hermione said quietly and placed her mouth upon Fred's.

x-X-x

Hermione woke up to a bright sunny morning and not feeling Fred's arm around her. Hermione sighed and stood up from the bed suddenly feeling faint and nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. She heard the bathroom door open and felt Fred hold her hair back. Once Hermione felt better, she threw on some loose clothes and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the sofa and her had instinctively rested on her stomach. Hermione knew already from her female instincts.

"Fred, I'm going to go run an errand. I'll be back." Hermione said and hopped off the sofa.

"Let me go with you." Fred said and took Hermione's hand and let her disapperated them. Hermione and Fred landed inside the lobby of St. Mungo's Maternity Floor and Fred gave his wife an odd look. Hermione checked herself in while Fred went ahead and sat down then Hermione sat beside him.

"Weasley, Hermione." A plump nurse called and Fred took Hermione's hand and followed the nurse to a light pink room.

"Here, you need to change into this and lay on the bed. Healer Douglass will be with you soon." The nurse said and left Hermione and Fred alone. Hermione changed and climbed onto the bed just as a middle-aged brunette woman walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Healer Douglass and you must be Hermione. A pleasure." Healer Douglass said with a friendly smile and shook Hermione's and Fred's hand. She then cast a charm on Hermione's stomach that projected a three-D image. Healer Douglass took some notes and muttered a few phrases in Latin then smiled as she casted the charm off.

"Have you and who I'm guessing is your husband had any sexual relations withing twenty-four hours?" Healer Douglass asked and Hermione nodded her head yes.

"Just as I suspected. Hermione, you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I had to put in a cliff hanger! As always, review!**_

_**A/N2: I just want to say how thankful I have for all of you who walked with me and put up with me through this story. You know how authors say they "love" their followers and reviewers, but I mean it. Even though some reviews pissed me off, most all of them made me smile. I truly love all of you and am very grateful! Thank you so much!**_

_**A/N3: I need all of you guys help! I need y'all to help we with titles for the sequel! Just leave your ideas in your review!**_

_**~PotterFreak96**_


End file.
